Por ella
by michiru89
Summary: Harem: Hermione/Fleur/Luna/Daphne. Alto contenido sexual. COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones antes de leer: **

**Este fic es un tanto AU, desarrollado en el mundo mágico pero diferentes eventos no ocurrieron como la boda de Fleur y Bill, o la relación Hermione/Ron. Como notaran más adelante hay ligeros cambios en personalidades. El tiempo en el que trascurre es un par de años después de la derrota de Voldemort. **

**Es un harem de chicas conformado por Hermione/Luna/Fleur/Daphne y alguien más que ya verán. Tiene una gran cantidad de escenas +18 así que si no gustan de ellas no es recomendable que sigan leyendo. **

**Las partes que lleven **/E_ste formato/_** son Flashbacks**

**Este es un fic COMPLETO divididos en 6 partes y lo escribí con el propósito de celebrar el decimoséptimo cumpleaños de una chica que quiero mucho y considero mi amiga **

**No me considero buena escribiendo historias de este tipo (harem) pero creo que ésta ha salido bastante bien aunque me gustaría aclarar que NO realizaré una secuela. **

**Que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños Valeria Silva, recuerda que la felicidad puede ser encontrada incluso en los momentos más oscuros si uno recuerda encender la luz. **

**A los lectores, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y de ser posible me lo dejen saber. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. **


	2. Parte 1

**Parte**1

* * *

Hermione se levantó con pesadumbre de la cama, arrojando las sábanas a un costado, se abrió paso por el dormitorio, había una gran cantidad de ropa y frascos vacíos en el suelo, observó a alguna chica rubia recostada sobre el sillón y un cúmulo de imágenes pasaron rápidamente por su mente. No alcanzó a distinguir o recordar concretamente alguna pero su cuerpo reaccionó ante la presencia de la chica. El color en sus mejillas se encendió y un ligero temblor en sus piernas le recorrió.

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se dirigió al baño. Su primer instinto fue lavar su cara, el espejo estaba muy manchado por lo que únicamente vio su reflejo distorsionado. Bajó la mirada y observó el tapete que pisaba, tenía unas pequeñas flores en los bordes.

Hermione quedó estática, reaccionando por primera vez del entorno que la rodeaba. No estaba en su departamento. No estaba vestida.

Hermione tomó la primera toalla que encontró y limpió el espejo. Nuevamente quedó estática al ver su reflejo

Tenía marcas de mordidas en el cuello y bajaban por el hombro, se miró el cuerpo y también tenían un camino hasta la parte interna de su muslo. Hermione puso su mano sobre su clavícula tratando de controlar su agitada respiración- Relájate Granger -Susurró mientras trataba de encontrar ropa para cubrir su desnudez.

Encontró una bata amarilla colgada y se la puso con prisa. Miró nuevamente su reflejo en el espejo- Respira -Se susurró mientras trataba de controlar su respiración- Exhala -Murmuró antes de dejar salir el aire y cerrar los ojos. Las imágenes en su cabeza eran demasiado borrosas para poder crear una línea de hechos de la noche anterior.

Cómo no había cerrado la puerta, echó un vistazo al exterior, la mujer en el sillón se removió ligeramente. Hermione rápidamente cerró la puerta y le puso seguro, por si al caso. Nuevamente su respiración se había acelerado. Trató de controlarse mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo. Una duda se generó en su cabeza.

La castaña giró hacia los costados, cerciorándose de que nadie la veía. Lentamente llevó su mano hasta la altura de su rostro y con nerviosismo llevó sus dedos hasta la nariz, olfateó sobre ellos- ¿Fresa? -La castaña no estaba segura si aliviarse o preocuparse más al sentir olor a fresa en sus dedos. Trató de oler su aliento pero obtuvo el mismo resultado- ¡Rayos!

Observó nerviosamente la puerta mientras tomaba una bocanada de valor y se decidía a salir. Temblorosamente giró el picaporte. La mujer en el sillón seguía en la misma posición. La castaña caminó sobre el borde del cuarto, tratando de mantenerse lo más alejada de ella hasta que salió por un pasillo que la conducía hasta, lo que dedujo, era la sala. Estaba desordenada y con botellas en el piso pero no había rastro de ropa por el piso.

Caminó con los brazos cruzados por la sala, rodeó los sillones y la mesa del centro. Tomó uno de los cojines en el suelo y una memoria la sacudió.

_ / Luna inclinó la botella de alcohol sobre la boca de Hermione y torpemente dejaba que el líquido cayera sobre el cuello y ropa de la castaña. Ambas empezaban a reír descontroladamente, la risa de la castaña se vio interrumpida cuando Fleur se sentó sobre su regazó a lamer el alcohol. Hermione soltó un ligero gemido. Dirigió su mano hacia el trasero de la francesa pero una almohada golpeó su cabeza. Nuevamente comenzaron a reír /_

Hermione sacudió la cabeza ligeramente mientras daba dos pasos hacia atrás. Sintió una fuerte palmada sobre su trasero y el ruido retumbo en el departamento. La castaña brincó del susto.

La rubia que había estado descansando en el sofá ahora estaba despierta. Caminaba despreocupada por el departamento.

La castaña tomó un cojín y lo apretó contra su pecho. Observó asustada cómo la rubia caminaba desnuda y ponía en funcionamiento la cafetera. Hermione aún podía sentir ardor en su trasero- Emm -Hermione se aclaró la garganta tratando de ver el rostro de la chica

La chica se giró a verla y sonrió- ¿Qué pasa hermosa?

Hermione soltó el cojín en sorpresa- Daphne

La rubia levantó una ceja riendo- Hermione -Contestó en un tono burlón, soltó una risa antes de girarse nuevamente y sacar un par de sobres de la alacena

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces. Dejó salir un gran suspiro mientras se mordía el labio. No tenía la mínima idea en qué se había metido, trataba de decir algo coherente pero su mente no alcanzaba a formular nada elocuente.

- ¿Resaca? -inquirió mientras tomaba asiento y cruzaba las piernas, no parecía preocupada por su desnudez- Siempre quise intentar el alcohol muggle… anoche fue… ¡WOW! -Levantó ambas manos y exageraba sus gestos faciales- Las fiestas en las mazmorras hubieran sido de otro nivel si hubiéramos tenido el valor de probar el vodka

Hermione continuó observándola, seguía sin poder responder- Así que… -Sabía que necesitaba obtener más información sin parecer una idiota o hacer presunciones tontas- ¿Ayer fue la primera vez?

Daphne lo meditó un momento, sus ojos viajaron por el techo unos segundos- ¿Con tres más? Definitivamente -La rubia no se percató de la sorpresa de Hermione- Pero es lo más excitante que he hecho y tú… -La rubia soltó un suspiro- Siempre creí que eras más que libros

Hermione tenía los ojos demasiado abiertos por la sorpresa pero asintió muy marcadamente, casi de forma graciosa- Wow… es decir… -Hermione no buscaba las palabras para expresar toda su confusión, desvío su vista a las paredes, no había fotografías, sólo extraños cuadros y algún recorte de periódicos al revés- ¡Luna! -Exclamó con demasiada alegría. Ahora sabía en el departamento de quién estaba

Daphne no pareció notar su extrema alegría- No sé dónde está… pero seguramente llegará pronto

La realidad golpeó fuerte a Hermione, sintió que su presión descendía, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, apretó la bata contra su cuerpo. Estaba muy segura de que no deseaba ver a Luna. La castaña no podía ni imaginar lo que la Ravenclaw diría de verla en su departamento únicamente con una bata y una chica desnuda al frente, ni pensar en lo que pasaría si Daphne comenzaba a hablar y relatar lo que ni ella misma era capaz de recordar, sería apocalíptico lo que Luna podría decirle a Fleur si la hallaba en esa situación. Luna y Fleur se había vuelto intimas amigas después de la guerra y Hermione estaba segura que si Luna se enteraba de la situación en la que se encontraba Hermione con Daphne en esos momentos, no dudaría en decírselo a la francesa y la castaña no se sentía en condiciones para una tercera guerra mundial.

La castaña nuevamente aclaró la garganta, tenía que actuar con rapidez- Wow, es un poco tarde ¿No te parece? -Hermione trató de sonar casual

Daphne observó la ventana, tratando de calcular la hora y se encogió de hombros- Un poco, tengo hambre -La rubia se estiró antes de levantarse y caminar con dirección a Hermione

La castaña dio dos pasos atrás hasta que su espalada chocara con la pared

- Hey -Daphne alborotó su pelo un poco

Hermione no pudo evitar mirar las largas y torneadas piernas de la rubia, siempre había considerado que ningún Slytherin valía la pena para meterse en problemas. Pero demonios, esa chica tenía unas piernas tan hermosas que bien valían un par de conflictos.

- No estés tan tímida -Daphne llegó hasta la castaña y colocó sus manos a los lados de Hermione, impidiéndole escapar. Su rostro estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento- Anoche estuviste espectacular… no hay nada de qué avergonzarse

Hermione abrió la boca en sorpresa- ¿Anoche? -Hermione cerró sus ojos tratando de reparar el cortocircuito que había en su cabeza. Pero quizás no fue una buena opción. Segundos después de haber cerrados sus ojos, sintió unos labios presionar los propios.

_ / - Ven aquí -El aliento caliente a alcohol golpeó contra la mejilla de Hermione _

_Unas suaves pero firmes manos la sujetaron por la cintura y pegaron su cuerpo contra el de la otra fémina, Hermione abrió los ojos y pudo ver el cabello rubio golpearle el rostro. Sintió una húmeda y excitante lengua recorrerle el cuello. Dejó salir un par de gemidos mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba y se pegaba a la otra chica, reclamando un poco de fricción. Podía sentir los pechos de la otra contra los suyos y una rodilla que friccionaba enloquecedoramente contra su entrepierna._

_Hermione sostuvo el trasero de la otra con fuerza, haciendo que la otra echara la cabeza hacia atrás y dejara salir un gemido. Hermione pudo reconocer su cara. Daphne gemía mientras se mordía el labio. Sus ojos azules no eran visibles, tenía la frente arrugada mientras trataba de contener el placer que las manos de Hermione le ocasionaban /_

Daphne rompió el beso- ¿Estás bien? -Inquirió un poco preocupada mientras retiraba unos mechones de cabello de Hermione- Te siento muy tensa

- Tengo… tengo novia -Aclaró Hermione, aún continuaba demasiado sorprendida para crear un diálogo.

Daphne asintió, Hermione pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos- Claro… y vaya chica -Comentó mientras levantaba una ceja sugerentemente- Fleur tiene unos pechos perfectos

La castaña iba a protestar cuando la puerta se abrió

Luna apareció en la puerta y asentó las llaves sobre la mesa. Detrás de ella iba Fleur con una bolsa de papel en la mano, ambas iban riendo pero se detuvieron al ver a Hermione y Daphne.

La castaña negó ligeramente mientras sentía que la presión le bajaba y observaba a su novia- Fleur… yo -Inició, tratando de justificarse

Luna levantó la mirada y rio- Vaya, uno pensaría que habías quedado exhausta Hermione pero… sí que tienes aguante

Luna continuó su camino mientras Fleur sonreía y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Asentó la bolsa a un lado y observó a Daphne- A un lado, ella sigue siendo mía -Fleur correteó a la Slytherin con la mano

La castaña observó que Daphne se quitaba obedientemente y dejaba paso a Fleur, quien rápidamente tomó su lugar, acorralando a la castaña con su cuerpo- El amarillo te sienta muy bien -Le susurró en la oreja

Hermione rio nerviosamente- Hola

Fleur le dio un ligero beso en el cuello y percibió el nerviosismo de su pareja. Se distanció y observó divertida a la castaña, estuvo unos momentos en silencio hasta que rompió en risa- ¿No te acuerdas de nada?

Hermione sentía los ojos de Luna y Daphne sobre ella, trató de recomponerse un poco- Claro… claro que si -Se acomodó el cuello de la bata mientras fingía indignación

Fleur levantó una ceja y se mordió el labio- ¿En serio? … Recuerdas cuando -Las manos de Fleur fueron bajando desde los hombros de la castaña, pasando por el pecho y dorso, deteniéndose sobre la cintura, dónde se encontraba el nudo de la bata- Cuando -Repitió en un susurro- Cuando sometiste a Daphne

Hermione no necesitó responder, sus mejillas se encendieron instantáneamente y Fleur soltó una pequeña risa, recostó su cabeza sobre el cuello de su novia. El aliento de la rubia le causaba un cosquilleo a la castaña pero trató de permanecer ecuánime.

- ¿Café? -Luna apareció a un lado de ella con una taza humeante- Hay un poco de pan en la bolsa

Fleur sonrió y se alejó de Hermione, encaminándose hacia la cocina

Luna observó unos segundos a la castaña antes de pasar su dedo índice por el cuello de Hermione- Lo lamento, creo que mordí un poco más fuerte de lo necesario -Comentó antes de guiñarle el ojo y darse media vuelta

Hermione permaneció atónita mientras inconscientemente se tocaba el cuello.


	3. Parte 2

**Parte2**

* * *

- ¿Hermione? -Fleur observó que su novia se incorporaba al resto, aún tenía la mirada perdida- ¿Sigues sin recordar?

La castaña se cruzó de brazos, nuevamente indignada- He dicho que me acuerdo perfectamente Fleur -Hermione observó que Luna pasaba a su lado y aprovechó para darle una fuerte nalgada y le guiñó el ojo. Trataba de confirmar su punto pero sólo logró risas por parte de su novia.

Fleur trató de contener la risa- Tranquila amor, los recuerdos vendrán… aunque, quizás podríamos hacer algo para acelerar el proceso.

Fleur jaló a la castaña de la bata y la obligó a sentarse sobre su regazo, su mano se aventuró entre sus piernas, acariciándola de arriba abajo y ocasionalmente dejando que sus uñas rasparan la tersa piel.

Hermione echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras dejó escapar un leve gemido

_ /Hermione buscó los labios de la rubia, sentía el tacto cálido sobre su pierna, la mano de Fleur se aventuró un poco más arriba haciendo que el palpitar de Hermione aumentara y olvidara que estaban en un bar público. Hermione se envalentó y bajó sus manos por el hombro de Fleur hasta su cintura, apretando tan sólo unos centímetros abajo de sus pechos. Fleur ahogó un gemido en medio del beso. _

_- Hey _

_Hermione gruñó ante la voz que sonaba detrás de ella y se giró molesta, dispuesta a gritarle a la persona que osaba interrumpirles_

_- Hola -Fleur fue la primera en responder- No esperaba verte aquí Luna _

_Hermione contuvo un gruñido, era plenamente consciente de la amistad que su novia y la otra rubia mantenían desde hace años, aunque no estaba muy conforme con la extrema confianza que había entre ellas, tomó un largo trago a su bebida- Luna -Hermione se limitó a saludar, trataba de ser cortes aunque en el fondo deseara correr a la otra. _

_-Lamento interrumpir _

_Hermione contuvo su réplica, en lugar de eso tomó otro trago a su vaso, podía ver que no había nada de remordimiento en Luna incluso podía asegurar que Luna estaba complacida con la interrupción_

_- ¡Oh! -Luna se giró y otra rubia se acercó a ella con una sonrisa- ¿Recuerdan a Daphne?_

_Fleur asintió pero Hermione frunció la ceja- ¿Daphne? -Inquirió mientras se ponía de pie. Era la primera vez en años que veía a la Slytherin desde que salieron de la escuela_

_La rubia se acercó con una sonrisa, tenía un vestido de lentejuelas plateado y el cabello rubio suelto en una cascada- Me complace que me recuerdes Granger /_

Hermione se levantó de las piernas de Fleur un poco sorprendida- Creo que… necesito un baño

Hermione desapareció mientras Fleur se mordía el dedo con una sonrisa- ¿Entonces? -Inquirió a las otras dos rubias

Luna tomó un sorbo de café- Creo que iré a apoyarla -Comentó antes de acercarse a Fleur y darle un ligero beso en la mejilla. La francesa observó que desaparecía por el pasillo y echó un triste suspiro.

* * *

Hermione entró al bañó y dejó que la bata se deslizará por sus hombros hasta caer al suelo, ingresó a la ducha con un ligero cosquilleo entre las piernas. Aunque no pudiera recordar concretamente la situación, su cuerpo reaccionaba con una ola de excitación. Cuando abrió la regadera, sintió el agua caer sobre su cuerpo y otra ola de imágenes llegó a su mente

_ / -No pensé que Luna fuera tu tipo -Comentó Hermione, el ruido del local hacía necesario un acercamiento para poder conversar_

_Daphne se encogió de hombros- Apuesto a que ni pensabas que las chicas fueran mi tipo _

_Hermione no negó la afirmación, simplemente ignoró el comentario- Creí que tu sangre era demasiado pura para venir a un lugar como este -Hermione señaló con la mirada al bar muggle dónde estaban_

_Daphne nuevamente se encogió de hombros- Te sorprendería saber lo que pasa por mi sangre y por mi cabeza al pensar en sitios como este… -La mirada de Daphne se fijó en el escote de la castaña_

_Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente. Trató de hablar con Fleur pero su novia estaba muy entretenida con Luna, ambas conversaban y reían animadamente. La castaña regresó su atención a Daphne- ¿Desde hace cuánto estás con Luna? -A pesar de que Luna era la mejor amiga de su novia, ella y la castaña no eran muy apegadas._

_Daphne observó a Luna, sus ojos azules brillaron un momento antes de regresar a ver a la castaña- Cómo cuatro horas _

_Hermione asintió, tampoco estaba muy interesada en la vida de Luna Lovegood. Observó su vaso vacío- Iré por algo de beber _

_- Voy contigo -Daphne le guiñó el ojo y Hermione trató de bajar la falda que tenía- ¡Fleur! -Hermione tuvo que gritar un par de ocasiones más antes de obtener la atención de su novia. Señaló el vaso pero Fleur negó. _

_La castaña no se molestó en preguntarle a Luna, se encaminó hacia la barra seguida de Daphne, podía sentir los ojos de la otra sobre su espalda y más abajo. _

_- Hey -Hermione llamó a la barista pero la mujer le hizo un ademán con la mano para que esperara. La castaña dejó salir un largo suspiro _

_- Entonces -Daphne reclinó la espalda sobre la barra, haciendo que sus pechos se vieran más protuberantes y su escote se abriera más- ¿Cómo es que tú y la Veela terminaron juntas?_

_Hermione trataba de mantener fija la vista en el rostro de la chica- Bueno, nos conocimos en la escuela pero después de la batalla… Nos hicimos cercanas y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra… Fleur fue la dio el primer paso _

_Daphne asintió con una sonrisa- Lo imaginé, era imposible que tu hubieras tenido la iniciativa _

_- ¿Disculpa? -Hermione cruzó los brazos con enojo _

_Daphne se encogió de hombros aunque disfrutaba ver la expresión de Hermione- Bueno, tú sabes… -Se mordió el labio antes de continuar- ¿De qué otra forma sería? Ella tendría que estar interesada en ti… Aunque no encuentro un motivo… No es que tuvieras la mejor apariencia, o la mejor sonrisa… tampoco el mejor carisma _

_- Bueno… -Hermione intercedió- Quizás es mi increíble habilidad en la cama _

_Daphne sonrió, su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña mientras dejaba salir un suspiro- Bueno -Agregó la rubia- Quizás también fue la valentía que muestras -La rubia se acercó más a la castaña- Esa seguridad que aparentas de conocer y de poder todo, la forma en la que hablas, lo erguida que te paras o la forma orgullosa en la que miras -Daphne suspiró mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás- Eso puede poner muy caliente a una chica _

_Hermione se limitó a sonreír. Era un halago que no esperaba oír_

_- Veamos si bailas igual que hablas _

_Daphne no esperó respuesta y jaló del brazo a la castaña, ambas se internaron en la pista de baile. La rubia no esperó afirmación consentimiento de Hermione, tomó las manos de la castaña y las colocó unos centímetros debajo de su cadera mientras se pegaba a ella y comenzaba a mover las caderas. _

_Hermione trató de negarse pero sólo lograba que Daphne se pegara más a ella, sintió que la rubia metía su cabeza entre su cuello y exhalaba sobre el cuello de Hermione. La castaña sintió su piel erizarse y en un acto reflejo atrajo más el cuerpo de la otra, haciendo que la fricción entre ambos cuerpos fuera suficiente para mandar cosquilleos desde su cabeza hacia su intimidad. La castaña sentía los labios de Daphne rozarle el cuello y hombro. Estuvo a punto de rendirse al deseo y plantarle un beso pero alguien la jaló bruscamente del pelo. Para su sorpresa, unos delgados, suaves y conocidos labios se pegaron a los propios. Abrió los ojos para cerciorarse que su mente no estaba jugando con ella. Y ahí estaba Fleur, besándole apasionadamente. Hermione sentía el cuerpo de Fleur y de Daphne acorralarla y eso la excitaba aún más. _

_La francesa obligó a la castaña a girarse y hacerle frente, sus manos sustituyeron a las de Daphne y el cuerpo de la castaña parecía reconocer a la francesa puesto que inmediatamente se pegó a él, buscando contacto, buscando fricción. _

_Fleur dejó que la castaña le besara el cuello mientras ella veía a Daphne, estudiándola con la mirada- Ella es mía ¿Lo sabes? -Contuvo un gemido cuando Hermione le mordió el cuello_

_Daphne colocó su barbilla en el hombro de la castaña y sonrió, le dio un leve beso en el hombro- Lo entiendo, no pretendo robártela -Respondió, la sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro- Pero… quizás puedas compartirla -Daphne mordió el hombro de la castaña. _

_Hermione abandonó el cuello de Fleur, dejó salir un suave gemido. Fleur enseguida capturó sus labios contra los de ella. Ahora sentía dos pares de manos recorriéndole el cuerpo. /_

La castaña se sobresaltó cuando sintió un par de manos sostenerle la cintura. Se sorprendió más al ver a una rubia inesperada- ¿Luna?

Los ojos de la nombrada estaban cerrados pero su boca se curvaba en una ligera sonrisa. Hermione observó que estaba desnuda, desvío su mirada aunque sentía la tentación de girar la cabeza y observar a detalle a la chica

- No tienes que sonrojarte -Luna tomó entre sus manos la cabeza de Hermione y la obligó a verle a los ojos- No hay nada de qué avergonzarse -Luna tomó la mano de Hermione y la guío lentamente por su cuerpo.

Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad, siguió con la mirada el recorrido que su mano iba haciendo por el cuerpo de la rubia. Luna tenía pecas por el pecho, sus senos no eran tan grandes como los de Fleur pero sus pezones eran del mismo tono rosado, la piel de su dorso era más pálida. Hermione sintió su garganta secarse cuando su mano pasó el ombligo, sus piernas comenzaban a sentir un ligero cosquilleo. Luna soltó la mano de Hermione y la castaña subió la mirada. Luna se mordía el labio y levantaba la ceja, animándola a continuar por su cuenta- M-mi … -Hermione se sentía tonta tartamudeando- Fleur

Luna amplió su sonrisa- Eres de ella, respeto eso… Pero a ella tampoco le molesta -Luna se acercó tanto al rostro de Hermione que su aliento chocaba- ésto -Susurró antes de darle un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios

Hermione bajó su mano mientras sus ojos continuaban cerrados, las piernas de Luna se abrieron dejándole libre paso. Sus manos alcanzaron el vello y pudo sentir que Luna se estremecía, siguió deslizando su mano hasta que alcanzó su sexo- Estás… -Hermione sentía su propia respiración entrecortada por la excitación- muy mojada

Luna sonrió, aún se mordía el labio- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Hermione identificó el tono retador. No sabía si era mayor la excitación o el remordimiento de tener a su novia a dos cuartos de diferencia. Empujó a Luna hasta que su espalda chocó contra la loseta, ahora el agua de la regadera caía en el cuerpo de ambas, Luna la tomó bruscamente por la cintura y la pegó a ella. Hermione se negaba a perder el control, aprovechando que era ligeramente más alta, se inclinó un poco y tomó la pierna de Luna con su mano, levantándola del piso.

- Hermione -Susurró la rubia

La castaña sonrió internamente, tomó las manos de la rubia e hizo que la abrazará por el cuello, con un poco de dificultad levantó a Luna del suelo, sus piernas se enredaron en la cintura de Hermione, la castaña la aprisionó más contra la pared para asegurarse de no soltarla. La rubia echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Hermione comenzó a morder su cuello, los gestos faciales de Luna le indicaban que era una mezcla de dolor y placer, de su boca no salía ninguno sonido, era tan expresiva y a la vez tan callada. Su mano se deslizó entre sus piernas, no hubo ninguna fricción que frenara el paso de Hermione, se deslizó suavemente por el sexo de Luna, era evidente que no necesitaba más motivación, estaba lista, esperando sus atenciones. La castaña sintió que un gemido gutural proveniente de Luna era reprimido cuando su mano la penetró, dos de sus dedos medios entraron sin ningún inconveniente.

Luna contuvo con mucha dificultad sus gemidos, solía ser muy callada, no solía estallar en gritos cuando estaba en el acto sexual pero esta ocasión era diferente, era una situación tan morbosa, tan nueva y excitante que solo pensarla hacía que la humedad resbalara por sus piernas. Hermione le besó el hombro y tuvo que resistir soltar otro gemido, los dedos de ésta se resbalaban en sus adentros de una forma deliciosa, sintió un tercer dedo dentro de su sexo, no se deslizó con la misma facilidad o rapidez que los dos anteriores, se deslizaron de forma perturbadoramente lenta, Luna trató de agilizar el movimiento pero Hermione la retenía estrictamente, los tres dedos medios entonces agilizaron su paso, sin darle tiempo a razonar comenzaron a embestirla, el pulgar de Hermione chocaba espasmódicamente contra su clítoris y enviaba escalofríos a su nuca, mientras su meñique, se colaba ligeramente, tan sólo un poco, por su segundo orificio, sus piernas estaban cansadas y aún sentía que podía continuar todo el día. Giró la cabeza a penas unos grados y Hermione se había apoderado de su oreja, sentía la lengua húmeda sobre su orificio auditivo y no pudo contenerse más, un súbito escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, desde lo profundo de sus pulmones gimió, gimió cómo no pensó hacerlo, gimió sonoramente mientras sentía que los dedos de Hermione se bañaban en sus jugos, apretó a la castaña contra ella, encerrando sus dedos en sus adentros, abrazándoles con gratitud. Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que Hermione retirara su mano y la pusiera el cuerpo de la otra nuevamente en el suelo, Luna de inmediato extraño el contacto. Sus piernas temblaban y no confiaba en ellas para mantenerse en pie por lo que abrazó nuevamente a la castaña, colgándose de su cuello mientras su mente regresaba a la realidad y se hacía consciente del agua que caía bañando a ambas y refrescando el calor que sus cuerpos emitían.


	4. Parte 3

**Parte 3**

* * *

Hermione echó un rápido vistazo a Luna y Fleur, amabas conversaban animadamente sobre banalidades y un par de chismes, para ellas dos parecía un día normal, Daphne leía un periódico y murmuraba sobre algunas líneas mientras tomaba su café, Hermione, bueno, ella fingía estar enfrascada en las noticias vespertinas, el televisor de Luna era muy antiguo por lo que sólo captaba unas pocas señales abiertas, sus ojos estaban fijos en el televisor aunque no prestaba atención a ninguna de las noticias

Fleur y Luna interactuaban de manera muy relajada, cómo si una de ellas no acabara de tener relaciones en la ducha con la novia de la otra. Hermione se esforzó en no desviar la mirada del televisor. La castaña rememoró el momento en el que entró a la sala, no sabía que esperar, Luna aún continuaba en el baño, Hermione salió sintiéndose completamente desprotegida pero en lugar de encontrar a una furiosa novia se halló a Fleur sonriente y dándole un suave beso, ofreciéndole el desayuno de forma natural.

Ninguna de las 4 había hablado de lo sucedido, quizás a ellas no les sucediera lo mismo pero Hermione estaba ansiosa de aclarar todo el asunto, al fin podía recordar con claridad todo lo sucedido por la noche. Tomó otro pedazo de pan sin despegar la vista y untó un poco de mermelada de fresa, dejó salir un suspiró antes de dirigir el pan a su boca, las fosas nasales se le inundaron del dulce olor a la fresa, se sonrojó de inmediato, el olor le había hecho recordar lo que le hecho a Luna con la crema batida de fresa la noche anterior, en sus relaciones con Fleur siempre había sido la sumisa, la pasiva, dejándose controlar por Fleur y su Veela dominante, pero con Daphne había sido completamente diferente, había tomado el mando, había sometido a la rubia en formas en las que no sabía era capaz, le había ordenado morder, lamer en las partes que ella deseaba y Daphne había obedecido sin rechistar todas y cada una de las instrucciones.

_ / Hermione jadeó, tenía la respiración entrecortada y la falda hasta la cintura, gran parte de su blusa desabotonada. Hace algunos minutos no oía los movimientos de Fleur y Luna, aunque ella estaba más enfocada en la manera en que Daphne movía su lengua en su cuello. Dirigió su vista hacia la derecha, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Su vista quedo fija en un bote de crema batida color rosa. _

_Daphne se separó unos centímetros de Hermione y siguió la mirada de Hermione, sonrió ante el hallazgo. _

_Hermione regresó su vista a Daphne, sonreía en la misma dirección que ella, se mordió el labio al imaginar los escenarios, quizás era el alcohol lo que la había desinhibido pero justo ahora se sentía capaz de cumplir cualquiera de sus fantasías, anuló la distancia entre ambas y besó el cuello de Daphne con fervor, dejando varias marcas rojas a su paso. Lamió la parte trasera de la oreja de la rubia antes de susurrarle- Ve por ella… _

_Daphne no dudó un segundo y se puso de pie, en poco tiempo estuvo de regreso con el frasco y una amplia sonrisa. _

_Hermione seguía recostada en entre el sillón y el suelo- Ven, siéntate -Nuevamente vio a la rubia acatar su orden y colocarse a un lado de ella, acercándose para recibir un beso, Hermione profundizo el beso, tomó el trasero de Daphne con fiereza, arrancándole un súbito gemido. Sintió la mano de la Slytherin estrujarle el pecho, sus labios habían descendido y se acercaban al pecho de la castaña, la rubia subió la mirada, pidiendo permiso. Hermione asintió, la humedad entre sus piernas se había disparado. Daphne rápidamente despojó a la castaña de sus prendas y… /_

- Me voy -Daphne se levantó de la mesa cerrando el periódico en sus manos

Hermione brincó en su asiento, dejando caer la rebanada de pan que tenía en sus manos, podía sentir su cara roja- Lo siento -Repitió varias veces mientras recogía el pan y lo ponía a un lado.

Daphne sonrió a la castaña- Me tengo que ir, pero ¿Hablamos luego? -A pesar de que fue una pregunta al aire y Luna y Fleur asintieron, Daphne continuaba mirando a la castaña. Hermione asintió mecánicamente, sin decir nada pero esbozando una ligera sonrisa- ¡Perfecto! Sólo recogeré unas cosas en tu habitación -Luna asintió antes de regresar a su conversación con Fleur.

Hermione se sintió repentinamente desprotegida, fuera de lugar entre las dos rubias restantes. Desde su época en el colegio, ambas rubias habían congeniado y con el paso de los años su amistad fue creciendo hasta hacerse inseparables. Cuando la castaña inició su relación con la francesa había sentido celos pero pronto se difuminaron. Aunque por otro lado, Hermione nunca había logrado entrar en ese círculo íntimo, por mucho tiempo había tratado de inmiscuirse en la conversación, en formar parte de aquella amistad pero después de múltiples intentos fallidos lo abandonó- Amm… ¿Han visto mi celular? -Hermione buscaba otra manera de extraerse, un escape a su incomodidad.

Luna asintió- Recuerdo que lo dejaste en la mesa junto a la puerta.

La castaña se disculpó y se puso de pie de inmediato, se acercó tentativamente al lugar que Luna le había dicho y encontró el pequeño aparato con luz de la pantalla intermitente- ¿5 llamadas? -Sus padres eran los únicos que se comunicaban por ese medio así que no había duda de quién era el remitente de esas cinco llamadas, desactivó el modo silencioso del celular. Comenzó a teclear un rápido mensaje pero la señal en casa de Luna no era buena.

- Hey

Hermione nuevamente brincó, sobresaltada por la presencia de Daphne a su lado

La rubia rio- Parece que tengo ese efecto en ti

Hermione soltó un suspiro- Supongo -Respondió dudativa

Daphne se giró hacia la cocina- Escucha… he pensado… -La rubia sonrió pero Hermione podía jurar que estaba nerviosa- Si tuvieras el tiempo y la disposición… Podríamos ir por café

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida- Bueno -Incómoda situación, pensó- Es que… tengo novia

Daphne asintió, había escuchado eso muy seguido en las últimas 24 horas- ¿Crees que a éstas alturas lo ignoro?

- Oh -Hermione estaba realmente sorprendida, ¿Qué debía decir? Ciertamente había disfrutado mucho la experiencia y Daphne era con quién se sentía más cómoda pero no se encontraba en una situación normal

Fleur se aclaró la garganta- ¿Daphne? -Caminó hacia ellas hasta estar a sólo unos pasos- Creí haberte dicho que primero tenías que hablar conmigo

Daphne se cruzó de brazos- Esperaba que Hermione me respondiera…

- Te dije las reglas -Fleur se irguió sin embargo su estatura era similar a la de Daphne. Ambas estaban de frente y con las miradas conectadas- Teníamos un trato

- Disculpen -Hermione intercedió, colándose entre ambas- ¿Están hablando de mi verdad? Porque, quizás no lo hayan notado pero… aquí sigo -Hermione rio irónicamente, notaba la molestia de ambas. Conocía de primera mano que ambas eran muy orgullosas. Hermione vio entrar a Luna y detenerse detrás, fue entonces que decidió hablar- ¿Qué trato? ¿Y por qué yo no tengo conocimiento de él?

Luna agarró a Fleur del hombro y la hizo retroceder un par de pasos-Creo que debemos de hablar

Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a ser quién llevara las riendas pero en esta ocasión se permitió a si misma actuar- ¿Qué trato? -Ninguna de las tres habló, Daphne desvió la mirada, Luna bajó la cabeza, Fleur fue la única que sostuvo la mirada- Fleur ¿Qué trato?

La rubia suspiró- Eres mi novia… Ellas pueden estar contigo ¡Sólo si tú accedes! -Se apresuró a agregar- Pero sigues siendo mi novia… tienes una relación SENTIMENTAL conmigo -Fleur observó a Daphne- Conmigo -Suspiró nuevamente- Te amo

Hermione la observó por largo rato- ¿Ya te habías acostado con Luna? -Era una duda que le palpitaba en la sien

Fleur trató de sonreír pero no lograba curvar sus labios correctamente sin que su sonrisa cayera- ¿Qué?

- Por Merlín - Hermione se cubrió la cara con las manos- ¿Cuántas veces?

Fleur negó, seguía sin poder formar una sonrisa creíble- Yo… Hermione, no…

La castaña se mordió el labio, trataba de mantenerse ecuánime- Luna… -Observó a la otra rubia, pareció sorprendida y levantó la cabeza, tampoco parecía capaz de formular algo

- Por Salazar Slytherin… díganle que llevan meses en esto -Daphne tenía la cara roja y las cejas fruncidas

Hermione se giró a verla, completamente sorprendida- ¿Cómo?

Fleur estaba al borde de las lágrimas- Hermione… te juro que te amo…

- ¿Me amas? -La castaña lanzó un gruñido- Bonita forma de demostrarlo… -Hermione observó a Luna- Nos enrollamos en la regadera -Ahora su vista se fijó en Fleur- ¿No te molesta? ¿Qué tus dos chicas no te inviten? -Inmediatamente comenzó a reír- ¿Pero qué tontería digo?... Ayer tú la animaste… ayer… -Hermione frunció el ceño- ¿lo de ayer estaba planeado?

Las tres negaron bruscamente, Fleur fue la primera en responder- No, te juro que no planeamos lo de anoche

- Fue espontaneo -Agregó Daphne

- No estaba en los planes -Luna trató de acercarse a la castaña pero ésta negó- Sólo queríamos salir, que Daphne te conociera y platicar… sólo

- ¿Qué? -Hermione la interrumpió, notó que Daphne lanzaba miradas asesinas a Luna- ¿Daphne? Creí que tú y Daphne se conocían apenas un par de horas antes de nuestro encuentro

La castaña se giró a verla, La rubia abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces, tratando de justificarse- Yo… sólo quería hablar contigo

- Nos chantajeaste -Agregó Fleur, seguía manteniendo la mirada retadora

- ¡No fue chantaje!

- Creo que lo fue -Agregó levemente Luna

Daphne se ponía más colorada- ¡No es mi culpa que ustedes dos se revuelquen en la oficina donde cualquiera puede verlas!

La habitación se quedó en silencio, Daphne trató de retomar la compostura, tomó la mano de Hermione pero de inmediato la castaña se alejó furiosa- Hermione… yo -

- Tú también me engañaste

- Hermione, escucha… -Daphne había perdido la compostura en un instante- Sólo…

- Todas me mintieron -Hermione entrecerró los ojos, mirando directamente a Daphne- ¡Me dijiste que apenas conocías a Luna! Me dijiste que…. No, no quiero saber nada de ustedes… de las tres -Hermione dio dos pasos hacia atrás- No me interesa escucharlas… no me interesan… ninguna

Hermione tenía el estómago revuelto, sentía que la cabeza le estallaría pero se negaba a mostrar debilidad- Me voy… y déjenme en paz

La castaña les dedicó una última mirada de rencor antes de desaparecer, su deseo era aclarar todo lo sucedido pero no ahora, no se sentía en condiciones de soportar lo que tendrían que revelar.

* * *

- Hermione -Fleur soltó casi en un susurro cuando vio llegar a la castaña- Estás aquí -Fleur tenía los ojos muy rojos, el cabello alborotado.

Hermione trató de no preocuparse por el estado de la rubia- Es evidente ¿No?

- ¿Dónde estabas? -Fleur procuró no invadir el espacio de la castaña, aún con todo el deseo de correr a su lado se mantuvo en su misma posición.

Hermione avanzó hacia la habitación, en busca de sus pertenencias- No creo que tengas que saberlo

- Soy tu noviq

La castaña se detuvo, estaba sorprendida que Fleur hubiera decidido tocar ese tema primeramente, desde el punto de vista castaño no era el tema que más le favorecía- ¿Ahora te acuerdas? ¿No te acordabas cuando estabas con Luna?

La rubia soltó un suspiro- Quiero contarte todo… todo… Sólo si estás dispuesta a escucharlo

Hermione se mordió con fuerza el labio y se giró a verla- Entonces habla

- Vamos a la cocina, te prepararé un café y…

- ¡Claro! -Hermione rio sarcásticamente- ¿Por qué no vamos y me cuentas tus infidelidades mientras compartimos una galleta?

- Siempre que queremos discutir un tema delicado lo hacemos ¿Por qué sería diferente? -Fleur notaba a Hermione recia a compartir un mismo espacio- Sé que estás molesta, que piensas lo peor de mí y que no quieres hablar o estar en el mismo lugar que yo… pero siempre has dicho que todos los problemas pueden resolverse hablando… ¿Por qué conmigo es diferente?

- Contigo siempre fui diferente -Hermione trataba de retener las lágrimas- Tú siempre fuiste diferente para mi… yo confiaba en ti

- Sólo dame la oportunidad de hablar cómo lo harías con cualquiera… Eres más vehemente conmigo en las buenas, y en las malas te comportas peor conmigo que como lo harías con otras personas

Hermione no respondió pero se dirigió en silencio hacia la cocina, tomó asiento y esperó unos minutos a que Fleur también llegará, la rubia sirvió un poco de jugo a amabas y tomó asiento frente a ella. Hermione no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio, mirando el acabado de madera de la mesa. Había regresado al departamento en busca de respuestas, no debía dejar que su rencor la nublara, al menos no hasta conocer cómo había terminado enrollada con las rubias.

Fleur tomó una larga aspiración, sabiendo que debía ser la primera en hablar- Luna y yo conectamos muy bien desde Hogwarts -Ignoró el gruñido de Hermione- ¿Recuerdas que comenzamos a salir hasta tu sexto año y que después de la muerte de Dumbledore me dijiste que habías estado confundida? Me abandonaste para ir con Harry a salvar al mundo

Hermione asintió levemente, aquellos recuerdos no eran lo más placenteros de su relación pero había sido necesario para mantener a la rubia segura- Lo recuerdo

Fleur torció un poco la boca- Bueno, después de eso yo estaba muy enojada -Fleur se mordió el labio- Durante el tiempo que no supe de ti, Luna y yo… Luna y yo -Fleur tomó un trago de jugo en un intento de deshacer el nudo en su garganta- Fue la primera vez que Luna y yo nos involucramos

- ¿Y no me dijiste nada?

Fleur negó con fervor- Cuando la guerra acabó tú estabas muy herida, cansada… Yo sólo quería cuidar de ti, no creí que fuera conveniente… Además cuando aquello pasó tú y yo no éramos nada

Hermione asintió, no tenía razón para indignarse pero le molestaba que Fleur obviara ese detalle- ¿Y después?

Fleur apretó una de sus manos con la otra sobre su regazo- Sucedió un año después de que tú y yo tuviéramos una relación -Observó que Hermione se tensaba- Tomé demasiado y Luna también y… y una cosa llevó a la otra

- Eso no es justificación -Agregó con tono ácido la castaña

Fleur asintió ligeramente- Lo sé -Tomó otra larga aspiración antes de continuar- Sucedió un par de veces más bajo la influencia del alcohol

- ¿Cuántas? -No estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta pero su curiosidad le estaba matando

- Unas tres veces más -Fleur se mordió el labio- Luego lo hicimos una vez conscientemente… y luego otra… pero Daphne nos vio

Hermione se enderezó en su asiento, ahora estaba realmente intrigada- ¿Les vio?

Fleur asintió- Luna y yo estábamos hablando de eso… no es cómo Daphne lo dijo aquél día… Luna y yo sólo estábamos hablando de eso en la oficina, no queríamos que se repitiera… ninguna de las dos lo deseaba, no queríamos seguir engañándote, hiriéndote… pero Daphne lo escuchó todo -Fleur arrugó la frente al recordarlo- y nos chantajeó

- ¿Chantajear? -Hermione trataba de entender cómo las tres rubias y ella acabaron en esa situación- ¿Cómo?

-Ella nos dijo que quería conocerte, que quería poder acercarse a ti

- ¿Me vendiste? -Hermione rio sarcásticamente, le parecía imposible de creer- ¿Me ofreciste cómo una prostituta?

Fleur se apresuró a negar- No, nada de eso paso así… te lo juro -Fleur retomó el aire, las manos le temblaban del nerviosismo- Ella sólo quería hablar contigo, te lo juro… todo lo que acordamos fue un lugar donde ella tuviera la oportunidad de hablar contigo, pero nada más

- ¿Y cómo terminamos en… esa… situación? -Hermione sentía sus mejillas colorarse al recordar los eventos

Fleur se encogió de hombros- Te aseguro que eso no estuvo planeado… Ni siquiera pensaba que bailarías con Daphne -Fleur colocó sus manos sobre la mesa- Se supone que ella te admiraba intelectualmente… no se supone que ella te gustara -Bajó la mirada al decir lo último

Hermione se talló la cara con la mano- ¿Y tú con Luna? … ¿Sientes algo?

Fleur se encogió de hombros- Nada sentimental, ella es mi amiga… es muy hermosa pero… no cómo tú -Fleur trató de alcanzar la mano de Hermione pero la castaña la retiró rápidamente

- Si yo fuera tan hermosa como dices, quizás no te hubieras acostado con ella -Ambas se miraron un momento, Fleur un poco avergonzada- ¿Saber que te me acosté con Luna no te provoca nada? ¿Con Daphne?

- Yo sé que me amas, lo de Luna y Daphne sé que sólo es físico… No sería muy coherente de mi parte si me enojo porque te acostaste con alguien más, Considerando que soy igual de culpable… Además tú no las quieres, ¿Verdad? -Los ojos de Fleur se habían enrojecido más y amenazaban con soltar un par de lágrimas

Hermione evadió la pregunta- ¿Qué hablaste con Daphne esa mañana?

- Lo mismo que te dije a ti… No se suponía que ella debía acostarse contigo o estar interesada en ti

- Pues parecía interesada

Fleur se encogió de hombros- Creo que tendrías que hablar con ella si quieres saber su versión… Yo te he dicho todo lo que me converge

Hermione titubeó- Si, eso haré… También quiero hablar con Luna

Fleur parecía sorprendida- ¿Luna?

- ¿Algo que quieras decirme?

Fleur lo pensó un momento antes de negar- Creo que cada una tiene algo que decirte pero no me corresponde hablar por ellas… Pero… nosotras -Ambas guardaron silencio un momento antes de que Fleur tomará el valor de hablar- Hermione…. Nosotras… ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotras?

La castaña desvío la mirada, no tenía una respuesta clara a la pregunta de la rubia, ella misma estaba abrumada por esa respuesta- No lo sé… estoy confundida

Fleur trató de ocultar su decepción- Entonces… ¿No hemos terminado pero tampoco estamos bien?

Hermione asintió

- ¿Te quedarás aquí? -Fleur trataba de controlar su nerviosismo

La castaña dudo unos momentos antes de asentir levemente- Pero dormiré en el cuarto contiguo

Fleur parecía genuinamente preocupada- Pero… está lleno de polvo y cajas, no es buen lugar para dormir, la cama -

Hermione la cortó- Estaré bien… sólo necesito tiempo a solas para pensar

Fleur bajó la mirada- Hermione… -La rubia cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro- Yo respeto tu decisión pero no creo que debas dormir ahí… podríamos dormir una cada lado y -

Hermione negó con la cabeza- Fleur… -Su voz era baja

La rubia levantó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa- Está bien, lo entiendo… -Dejó salir un suspiró mientras se levantaba de la mesa- Me bañaré y... creo dormiré

Hermione asintió, sabiendo que la rubia necesitaba un descanso- De acuerdo, te veré por la mañana

Fleur se congeló en su lugar, parecía luchar un debate interno- Herms… -Se mordió el labio, aún indecisa- Daphne… Daphne quiere hablar contigo

Hermione observó como Fleur permanecía de pie unos momentos más antes de retirarse sin decir una palabra más. La castaña rascó su ceja en un gesto pensativo mientras continuaba inmóvil en su lugar.

* * *

Hermione observó cómo la rubia frente a ella retorcía la servilleta nerviosamente, mantenía la cabeza baja y ocasionalmente subía la mirada tomando largas aspiraciones, casi dándose valor, la castaña no pudo evitar encontrar esos gestos adorables. Nunca le había prestado demasiada atención a Daphne en sus años de colegio pero las pocas veces que se habían visto o interactuado la rubia había actuado de manera déspota y poco amigable, confiada y prepotente, Hermione sonrió ante la comparación de la Daphne estudiantil y la Daphne que en esos momentos se encontraba frente a ella.

Hermione tomó otro sorbo de café antes de decidir que el silencio y los gestos impacientes habían sido suficientes- Daphne -La rubia se sobresaltó en su asiento pero levantó la mirada- ¿Para qué querías verme?

- Quería hablar

Hermione tuvo que contener su risa- Creo que eso estaba bien establecido, pero no entiendo de qué

Daphne tomó una gran respiración, no había tomado un solo sorbo de su bebida o probado los pastelillos que descansaban sobre la mesa- Lamento lo que sucedió la semana pasada -La rubia observó que Hermione asentía, dándole oportunidad a continuar- No es que esté arrepentida de lo que sucedió -Nuevamente tomó otra pausa, parecía tener problemas para formular las oraciones- Me gustó mucho lo que sucedió

Hermione estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reír, la cara de Daphne había pasado de una inusual palidez a un rojo intenso, podía ver que su frente comenzaba a sudar

- Verás… -Daphne mordió su labio inferior- Me gustas -Daphne encogió sus hombros, cómo si hubiera soltado un gran peso de encima. Sonrió con seguridad por primera vez- Me gustas desde hace… algún tiempo

Hermione había intuido eso desde el comienzo pero ello no le quitaba el asombro- ¿Algún tiempo? ¿Cuánto es eso?

Daphne lo pensó unos momentos antes de responder, parecía recobrar su seguridad- Creo que te admiraba desde el colegio… No estoy segura si me gustabas desde ese tiempo -Dio varias vueltas a su taza de té- Pero estuve segura cuando entraste al ministerio a trabajar

Hermione tuvo que viajar mentalmente en el tiempo- Pero no trabajábamos en el mismo departamento… Nunca lo hemos hecho… Ni siquiera recuerdo haberte visto en el ministerio

Daphne torció la boca- Eso no impedía que yo te viera a diario o que tus grandes hazañas se expandieran por toda la oficina…

- Pero… nunca te acercaste

- Bueno, a ti no era a la única que veía a diario en la oficina -Daphne al fin soltó la servilleta de su mano- Trabajo para tu novia ¿Sabías?

Hermione sacudió su cabeza ligeramente- No… no tenía idea, Fleur no te mencionó nunca

- No creo que tuviera una razón para mencionarme frente a ti… hasta lo que pasó-La mirada de Daphne se refinó, aquella mirada que Hermione conocía bien- Bueno, para mí era bastante obvio que Lovegood y ella se traían algo ¿Sabes? No es normal tanta confiancita entre ellas… Era obvio que esa Veela te estaba jugando muy sucio, es normal en personas de su tipo y -

Hermione levantó la mano acortando los comentarios despectivos de la rubia- No me gusta que te refieras a Fleur de esa manera… Te recuerdo que soy una sangre sucia y de igual manera te mojas por mí

Las mejillas de Daphne se coloraron intensamente- Pero… ella es diferente… Hermione… es una veela -Daphne susurró lo último, cómo si se tratase de un secreto- Ella no es humana

Hermione levantó una ceja, ligeramente indignada por el comportamiento de la chica, esa era la Daphne que conocía y que no le agradaba- Créeme… He comprobado muy bien que es muy humana -Hermione le guiñó el ojo. Observó complacida el asombro de la otra- Y te repito que no me gusta oír que te refieras a Fleur de esa manera

- ¿Sigues con ella? -El asombro de Daphne iba en aumento- ¿Después de que te engañara con Lovegood?

Hermione se reacomodó en su siento, aún no asimilaba ese tema por completo

Daphne tomó la mano de Hermione que estaba sobre la mesa y la apretó ligeramente- Podrías tener algo mejor

- ¿Mejor? -Hermione soltó una pequeña risa- ¿Cómo tú? -No espero una réplica- Me gustas Daphne, en serio… pero no te confundas, lo que Fleur y yo tenemos es especial

- Pero yo te gusto -Agregó la otra con una sonrisa- ¿Verdad?

Hermione se limpió la boca con la servilleta y se levantó de la mesa- Ahora tengo muchas cosas para pensar… Ahora no me siento en condiciones de contestar a tu pregunta… Hablaremos luego de eso

Daphne asintió aunque sabía que la castaña no estaba pidiendo su aprobación- Hermione -Susurró antes de que la castaña comenzara a alejarse- Piénsalo… Quizás yo no sea la magnífica Fleur Delacour pero tengo mucho para ofrecerte… Quizás podrías descubrirlo si aceptaras salir conmigo

La castaña asintió sin pensarlo, una curiosa idea se cimentó en su cabeza.


	5. Parte 4

**Parte 4**

* * *

Luna apareció en el borde de la puerta, no parecía nerviosa, su semblante era calmado pero la castaña identificaba que algo andaba mal- ¿Luna? -Se sentía extraño verla o pronunciar su nombre después de lo sucedido, era la primera vez que la veía desde que abandonó furiosa su departamento y sin embargo se sentía aliviada al verla de frente.

- ¿Podemos hablar? -La rubia ingresó a la oficina de la castaña con una sonrisa

Hermione asintió, insegura de cómo proceder.

- Fleur ha estado un poco deprimida estos días

Hermione de inmediato cambió su postura, se cruzó de brazos defensivamente- No creo que mi relación te incumba… ¡Oh! Espera, que ya te has metido en ella

Luna sonrió, sin alterarse- Fleur es una veela

- Llevo un par de años con ella, creo que eso ya lo sabía -La castaña trataba de provocar a la rubia pero no parecía dar resultado

Luna sonrió- Creo que has olvidado que ella te ama a ti… -Luna se acercó al escritorio y se sentó sobre el borde, mirando con firmeza a la castaña- No creo que estés siendo muy justa con ella

- Justo lo que necesitaba, una lección moral de tu parte -Hermione lanzó un bufido mientras jugaba una pluma entre sus manos

Luna soltó una risa- Lo sé, no soy nada indicada pero… Creo que deberías pensar mejor las cosas… La amas después de todo ¿No?

- Ella me lastimó Luna… -Hermione se levantó de su asiento, curiosamente los ojos de Luna se asemejaban bastantes a los de la francesa

- Tú le rompiste el corazón cuando le dijiste que no te interesaba y fuiste a salvar el mundo, no le diste ninguna explicación o esperanza, la dejaste sin más -Luna sonrió débilmente- Y yo estaba ahí con ella, sufriendo por la incertidumbre… Fleur y yo no nos amamos… Es sólo que somos tan similares, a veces es bueno poder estar con alguien que te comprende a plenitud

Le era complicado admitir que Luna le producía cierta empatía, era la persona más racional que conocía y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, admiraba a Luna- ¿Insinúas que yo no la entiendo?

- No a plenitud… Sería muy aburrida su relación si así fuera ¿No crees? -Luna se levantó y caminó unos pasos más, aproximándose a la castaña- Yo creo que por eso hacen tan buena pareja, son tan similares y diferentes a la vez…

- ¿Amas a Fleur? -Hermione la observó, había desechado todo intento de intimidarla.

Luna negó- Me gustas tú -Luna acarició la mejilla de la castaña, aprovechando que ésta se había quedado sin habla. Soltó una pequeña risa- Te he dicho que Fleur y yo teníamos mucha cosas en común… hasta nos gusta la misma chica

Hermione sentía un cosquilleo donde la mano de Luna reposaba- Pero… Fleur

- Ella sabe -Luna retiró su mano- Siempre lo supo… Al principio me agrado por eso, porque ambas entendíamos el rechazo, la indiferencia e incluso tu antipatía… -Luna se encogió de hombros- Cuando ella logró un acercamiento traté de no molestarme y con el tiempo lo fui entendiendo… Tú habías estado a mi alcance todos esos años en Hogwarts y nunca tuve el valor, yo no era la persona que tú necesitabas… Yo no tenía el valor y la seguridad que Fleur destilaba, no era tan linda ni tan inteligente… Estar cerca de Fleur me proporcionaba cierto confort, alguien que me entendía, alguien en quién podía confiar y a la vez, a la vez podía estar cerca de ti… experimentar a través de ella lo que era estar a tu lado -Sus ojos se encontraron con los de la castaña, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba tan solo unos milímetros- A veces yo la abrazaba y ella estaba bañada en tu perfume, a veces la besaba y podía sentir el sabor de tu labial, incluso podía imaginar que era tu tacto -Luna bajó la mirada y la conexión se perdió

Hermione permaneció en silencio, sin saber qué decir. La declaración de Luna la había conmovido, la verdad es que nunca había reparado en las miradas que Luna le otorgaba, era consciente que Luna nunca parecía arrepentida de interrumpir momentos íntimos entre Fleur y ella pero nunca hubiese imaginado la razón de ello. Ahora podía comprender mejor la amistad, el vínculo entre la francesa y la Ravenclaw, esa relación que en algún momento le había parecido enfermiza y que ahora comprendía su racionalidad.

Luna dejó salir un largo suspiro, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la castaña- Sé que has estado viendo a Daphne… ella no deja de alardear eso… No estoy segura si ella te guste pero por el bien de Fleur y de Daphne, creo que deberías decidir

Hermione sacudió la cabeza- Estoy muy… confundida… No creo que pueda elegir y -

Luna colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Hermione, sus ojos brillaron por un instante y en un momento de debilidad los recorrió, grabando el tacto en su memoria- Elegir no… decidir… -Observó el rostro confundido de la castaña- Elegir significa tomar una opción y desechar la otra… decidir es acerca de tomar acciones, no necesariamente implica desechar tus opciones -Suspiró profundamente- No importa lo que decidas, sólo recuerda que debes responsabilizarte de esa decisión

Luna la observó detenidamente un instante antes de acercarse lentamente y asentarle un suave beso. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, aunque tenía una sonrisa, Hermione podía ver la tristeza en su rostro- Buena suerte Hermione

Luna dio media vuelta y salió en silencio de la oficina, dejando detrás de ella a una castaña muy confundida.

* * *

Fleur apareció en el departamento, un ligero sonido provenía de la sala. La rubia no hizo sonido alguno, había acortado su día de trabajo, no estaba de ánimo para continuar en la oficina. Continuó inmóvil en la entrada, Hermione no solía llegar hasta después pero las llaves sobre la mesa le indicaban que su amante había llegado. Asentó su maletín a un lado, se descalzó mientras se despojaba del abrigo y lo dejaba sobre una pequeña mesa.

Caminó tratando de no hacer ruido mientras el sonido iba en aumento, además de la música no se oía nada más. Ahora la letra de la música era audible, la voz era casi un susurro.

**… **_**you've said**  
**Then you say go slow**  
**I fall behind …** _

Fleur asomó la cabeza y pudo observar a la castaña sentada con la espalda recostada sobre el sofá, sus labios se movían ligeramente pero su voz no era audible. Fleur sonrió, los labios de Hermione continuaban moviéndose al ritmo de la música. La rubia continuó avanzando cautelosamente, la música también había hecho efecto sobre ella, curiosamente había logrado relajarla, cuando al fin estuvo a unos pasos de la castaña extendió su brazo, sin pensarlo aclaró ligeramente su garganta, haciendo un pequeño pero audible sonido.

Hermione abrió los ojos de inmediato, muchas preguntas pasaron por su mente mientras sus ojos reparaban en el brazo de la rubia. La conversación entre ambas no había sido muy buena la pasada semana, la castaña se sentía un poco incómoda en presencia de la rubia pero de alguna extraña forma era incapaz de concebir su día sin la rubia. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba la mano que le era ofrecida, se puso de pie con un poco de esfuerzo y quedó de frente a Fleur.

**… _If you're lost you can look and you will find me_**

**_Time after time_**

**_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting …_**

Fleur pegó su cuerpo a la castaña, pasaron un par de segundos antes de que sintiera a Hermione relajarse entre sus brazos y comenzar a moverse al compás de la música. Sintió cómo la cabeza de su novia se pegaba a su pecho, el ritmo de la canción no se prestaba a mucho, ambas llevan un movimiento muy ligero, girando sobre sus ejes en medio de la sala.

Hermione sonrió- Es Eva Cassidy… es un cover pero me gusta más su versión que la original de Cindy Lauper

Fleur asintió a pesar de no tener la mínima idea de lo que hablaba la castaña- Es buena -Susurró en su oído, sus manos se aferraron más a la cintura de la otra y cerró sus ojos.

Hermione no respondió, sólo se pegó más al cuerpo de la francesa. Mientras sus pies seguían moviéndose por pulgadas. Se permitió aspirar el aroma de la rubia- Fleur -susurró y la rubia emitió un pequeño sonido, indicándole que tenía su atención- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que bailamos?

Fleur emitió una pequeña sonrisa, su rostro continuaba pegado al de la castaña, era unos centímetros más alta, lo que le proporcionaba la ventaja de susurrar en el oído de la castaña- Estabas en el jardín, habías estado llorando -Fleur exhaló sobre el oído de la castaña, haciéndola estremecer- Ronald te había hecho enojar… Te veías tan frágil

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior al recordarlo- Te acercaste y… y me pediste que bailará contigo -Ambas rieron un momento- Estaba tan sorprendida que no pude ni moverme… y después asentí

Fleur abrió los ojos, sentía un ligero cosquilleo donde las manos de Hermione reposaban- Esa fue la primera vez que me dejaste compartir un momento contigo -Fleur detuvo sus movimientos, la música poco a poco iba disminuyendo- Hermione…

La castaña se separó unos centímetros- Fleur… yo no sé -

Fleur tomó la mano de Hermione y besó el dorso, tenía una ligera sonrisa-Hermione… sé que has estado viendo a Daphne -La chasqueó la lengua ligeramente cuando la castaña trató de replicar- No estoy por la labor de armarte un escándalo… Creo que tienes todo el derecho de salir con otras personas y… y quizás iniciar una relación con otra persona-Fleur detuvo su hablar, recuperó el aliento antes de proseguir- Yo no estoy para juzgarte o presionarte… Yo no te pido ser la única… Sólo quiero ser parte de tu vida -Fleur se acercó lentamente y besó la comisura de los labios de la castaña

Hermione observó nerviosa cómo Fleur se alejaba, la música había cambiado un par de segundos antes. Cuando se encontró sola en la sala, se dejó caer sobre el sillón, tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras mentalmente repasaba todo lo acontecido en los días pasados. Inicialmente había accedido a verse con Daphne para provocar a Fleur pero aquellos encuentros sólo lograron confundirla en cuanto a sus sentimientos. La personalidad de Daphne que tanto odiaba desaparecía en cuanto Hermione se hacía presente, la castaña tenía que admitir que pasaba un muy buen rato en compañía de la Slytherin, dejó salir un lánguido suspiró, Daphne le estaba provocando sentimientos que no creyó posibles pero aún estaba Fleur, La chica que siempre era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa y con la que, al menos hasta hace un mes, estaba segura que quería pasar el resto de su vida. También había otra resquebrajadura en sus emociones, algo que no había visto venir y sin embargo le causaba la misma incertidumbre, los días pasados habían causado estragos en su bien estructurada vida.

Hermione se levantó sin pensarlo y caminó algunos metros antes de situarse frente a la puerta y dar dos sutiles golpes en la madera. No esperó respuesta y avanzó, asomó su cabeza por el borde de la puerta. Fleur la observaba con sorpresa. Hermione sonrió, entró a la habitación en medio segundo, su cuerpo reaccionaba a una velocidad sorprendente y su raciocinio no era plenamente consciente de lo que sucedía.

- ¿Hermione? -Fleur estaba a medio cambiar, tenía puesto el sujetador y un ligero short que tan sólo le cubría por debajo de los muslos.

La castaña cerró la puerta detrás de ella, era la primera vez que entraba en esa habitación desde hace varios días y se sentía bien. Se sentía en casa. Tomó una larga aspiración al entrar al cuarto, el perfume de Fleur cubría cada rincón- Justo como lo recordaba -Susurró

Fleur levantó la ceja, se sentía bastante desubicada, varía preguntas atravesaron su cabeza pero Hermione no le dio tiempo a formular ninguna, la castaña atravesó la habitación en un par de zancadas y se colocó frente a ella, su cabeza no alcanzó a procesar el momento en el que sus labios se conectaron. Las preguntas seguían palpitantes pero ignoró su sentido común y se dejó llevar. La lengua de la castaña se aventuró y la francesa no pudo reprimir el gemido.

Hermione sentía el palpitar en su pecho con agudeza, rompió el beso sólo para perderse en la curvatura del cuello de la francesa, recorrió con sus dientes la piel tersa de su hombro. No solía ser agresiva pero en esos momentos sentía un enorme deseo de marcar a Fleur, la mordió con fuerza, logrando que las piernas de la rubia flaquearan.

Después del abrupto pero placentero gesto de la castaña, las manos de Fleur comenzaron a frotar la tela del pantalón de la castaña, de arriba a abajo, trazando un camino desde sus caderas hasta el borde de sus senos, aventurándose debajo de la blusa sus uñas rasgaron la piel mientras su boca se posaba nuevamente sobre los labios de Hermione, pasó su lengua por el borde de éstos, sus manos bordeaban los senos, deseando estrujarlos pero conteniéndose, acariciando tan sólo los bordes con la yema de sus dedos, mordió el labio inferior mientras sus manos se dirigían hacia su espalda y clavaba las uñas. Podía sentir la piel de Hermione erizarse ante sus atenciones.

Hermione se despojó de su blusa en un instante aprovechando el breve espacio entre ellas que Fleur le había consentido, estuvo a punto de dirigir sus manos a desabotonar su pantalón pero las manos de Fleur ya estaban ahí, acariciando su vientre mientras su respiración causaba un cosquilleo en el hombro de la castaña. Su labio tembló ligeramente cuando el botón de su pantalón se liberó y la tela cayó desde sus caderas a sus rodillas, la humedad había bañado su ropa interior, estaba segura que las fosas nasales de Fleur lo habían detectado.

Fleur se quitó la propia blusa, estaba demasiado ansiosa por poseer a la castaña pero hizo recabo de su voluntad para contenerse un poco más, se pegó a Hermione en un abrazo, ambas se estremecieron ante el contacto cálido, ambas respiraciones eran entrecortadas. La francesa fue la primera en reaccionar y retomar sus acciones. Sus manos se deslizaron con mayor seguridad por los contornos de la otra, mordió la barbilla de la castaña mientras sus uñas dejaban marcas en los muslos, deslizando la ropa interior hacia abajo, podía sentir a Hermione contenerse, su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar y su sexo palpitaba dolorosamente pidiendo atención. Fleur sonrió mientras su mano se aventuraba por los muslos, las piernas de Hermione se abrieron de forma inmediata.

Hermione no protestó cuando la rubia la empujó hasta empotrarla contra la mesa de noche, haciendo que varias cosas cayeran al suelo y que la espalda de la castaña se quejara por la fría superficie con la que se encontraba, decidió despojarse de su sostén. Su espalda se arqueó cuando los dedos de Fleur se introdujeron en ella con avidez e impaciencia. Reprimió un gruido de dolor ante la primera embestida que rápidamente se convirtieron en olas de placer. Sintió la boca de Fleur posarse sobre su pecho y morder inesperadamente debajo de uno de ellos. Quizás desde otra perspectiva hubiera pensado en que era una situación extraña pero en su posición y habiendo convivido con Fleur varios años, sabía que su modo de actuar trascendía de salvaje y posesivo hasta lo tierno, era como si la francesa tuviera la primitiva necesidad de marcarla, de hacerle entender que era suya para luego demostrar su amor. A Hermione no podía importarle menos en esos momentos, no con el rostro de la rubia acercándose a su sexo.

Fleur pasó el borde de su nariz por las cercanías del sexo, haciendo que Hermione soltara un par de gemidos y maldiciones. Fleur pasó la punta de su lengua por el centro de placer de la castaña, la respuesta fue inmediata, un sonoro gemido inundó la habitación, Fleur utilizó sus dedos para abrir los pliegues de la otra, podía ver el húmedo sexo y sentir el calor que emanaba de él. Con sus labios capturó el clítoris de la castaña y lo apretujó, uno de sus dedos recorría la humedad. Fleur succionó un poco, su boca estaba bañada en los jugos de la castaña, una de sus manos subió hacia el pecho derecho, sus dedos estaban mojados y se resbalaron con facilidad por el pezón marrón de Hermione. Sus dientes comenzaron a mordisquear levemente.

Hermione clavó sus uñas en la madera de la mesa, sus piernas temblaban. Una de las manos de Fleur le apretaba el pecho impávidamente- Fleur -Gimió inconscientemente. La rubia pareció reaccionar ante el llamado, sus atenciones aumentaron fervientemente, sin darle oportunidad a Hermione siquiera de respirar, la lengua de Fleur se introdujo en ella provocándole un escalofrío por toda la espalda hasta la nuca, haciendo que su cuerpo se contrajera en espasmos. No trascurrió mucho hasta que el cuerpo de Hermione estallara en placer. Fleur permaneció en su sexo, dando lentas lamidas mientras sus manos acariciaban las piernas de la castaña.

Fleur observó que la castaña comenzaba a calmarse después del éxtasis, parecía que su pecho recuperaba el aire. Sus rodillas se quejaron cuando se puso de pie, ignorando el dolor se inclinó sobre Hermione, besándole los labios. La castaña podía sentir su propio sabor, podía olerse por todo el rostro de la francesa- Fleur… quisiera -

- Shh -Fleur le besó la barbilla mientras la acallaba- Podemos hablar por la mañana, hoy quiero hacer que te corras tantas veces que el único nombre que sepas pronunciar sea el mío -El dorso de su mano, aún húmedo con los fluidos de la castaña le acarició la mejilla- Te voy a hacer mía tantas veces que las piernas te temblaran al amanecer

Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad, podía sentir su sexo recuperarse tan sólo para volver a cosquillear en anticipación.

* * *

Hermione se levantó por el olor a café, con pesadez abrió los ojos y soltó un bostezo

- Buenos días

Sintió los labios de Fleur sobre los propios y una sutil sonrisa apareció- Buenos días -Se estiró sobre la cama y fue consciente del dolor en sus piernas, Fleur sabía cumplir a cabalidad sus promesas- ¿No tienes que trabajar?

Fleur le extendió una taza de humeante café- Llegaré un poco tarde ¿Y tú?

Hermione se encogió de hombros, ser jefa de departamento le otorgaba ciertos beneficios- Quizás

Fleur se inclinó para darle otro beso e inmediatamente se levantó

- Fleur -Hermione la llamó cuando la vio alejarse- ¿Podemos hablar?

La rubia asintió, su expresión indicaba que esperaba esa petición por parte de Hermione. Tomó una pequeña aspiración antes de sonreír y contestar- No mentía cuando dije que te amaba -Fleur acarició los rizos castaños y se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, la taza de café seguía intacta en las manos de la castaña- Sé que no soy perfecta… pero a tu lado me siento más cerca de ello

Hermione rio- Eres cursi ¿Lo sabes?

Fleur se mordió el labio sonriendo, bajó la mirada unos segundos antes de volver a subirla y golpear levemente a la castaña en el hombro- Sólo contigo -Comenzó a acariciar de arriba a abajo su antebrazo- No he tomado muy buenas decisiones en mi vida, no soy la persona más responsable o fiel -Se sonrojó ligeramente- Pero aceptaré lo que tú me pidas… Hermione, soy tuya

La castaña sonrió, eran pocas las veces que Fleur admitía aquello- Fleur… -Ambas se pusieron un poco rígidas- Sé que sólo me amas a mi… pero no creo ser suficiente para cubrir tu necesidades… Sé que a veces no soy capaz de entenderte en la forma en que tú lo necesitas y no me refiero sólo al aspecto sexual, también al emocional

La rubia abrió la boca para replicar, sin embargo no pudo formular nada coherente.

- Estoy muy confundida con mis sentimientos, he estado sintiendo cosas por otras personas… -Hermione observó cautelosamente cómo las facciones de Fleur se arrugaban y sus pupilas se contraían- Pero sigo amándote a ti -La castaña acarició el rostro de la francesa y sus facciones se suavizaron

- Creo que no estoy entendiendo

- Tú, Daphne y Luna había acordado compartirme ¿Cierto? -

-Bueno, no es cómo eso… era… bueno… era cómo -

Hermione rio- No te preocupes, ya no estoy enojada por ello -Tomó una grande inhalación y se sentó sobre la cama, a un lado de la francesa- Creo que he comprendido que tú no eres la única culpable, yo también te he herido a lo largo de esta relación… Muchas veces sentía que yo no era suficiente para ti, algunas otras veces estaba muy segura de ello… pero nunca me preocupe por complacerte como merecías, dejarte ser feliz aunque no fuera yo la fuente de tu alegría -Ambas permanecieron en silencio un par de momentos- Después de todo lo que ha pasado, no creo que sea tan mala idea -Hermione observó la reacción de la rubia- Me refiero a compartir

Fleur levantó una ceja sorprendida- ¿Estás diciendo que lo aceptas?

Hermione se levantó de la cama con una sonrisa- Pienso que podríamos hacer unos ajustes… -La castaña le guiñó el ojo a la rubia antes de levantarse y dirigirse al baño- ¿Quieres… -Hermione miró a la rubia por encima del hombro de forma seductora- ¿Discutirlo en la ducha?

Fleur asintió levemente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.


	6. Parte 5

**Parte 5**

* * *

Hermione observó a las tres rubias sentadas en la mesa, justo como la mañana en que todo había iniciado. Las tres la miraban expectantes y Hermione amaba la sensación de tenerlas de esa forma, esperando que ella hablara y regulara la conversación. Incluso Fleur y Luna se notaban incomodas en presencia de la otra- He decidido que me casaré con una de ustedes

Las tres se miraron muy sorprendidas, Fleur se puso ligeramente pálida y la castaña no pudo contener la risa- Lo siento, era una broma -Continuó riendo mientras veía a las rubias relajarse ligeramente- Sólo creía que necesitaban relajarse… se notan muy tensas

Fleur giró los ojos, no necesitaba un par de malas bromas, su corazón ya estaba muy acelerado.

Daphne fue la primera en controlarse y hablar- Hermione… ¿Por qué estamos todas aquí?

Hermione observó a las tres- Pienso que debemos hablar, aclarar las cosas -Observó a las tres, Fleur era la que se notaba más segura, Daphne parecía muy intrigada mientras que Luna desviaba su mirada, tímida e insegura- Amo a Fleur y no pienso dejarla -Daphne desvío la mirada, Luna continuó en su misma posición mientras Fleur esbozaba una ligera sonrisa- Pero… -Daphne levantó la mirada, mientras las otras dos rubias continuaron en su misma posición- He empezado a tener sentimientos que hasta hace unas semanas no creía posible

Daphne se relamió los labios, su sonrisa empezaba a hacer acto de presencia-¿Además de Fleur?

Hermione asintió- Daphne, realmente creo que me gustas… -La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa- Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerte, de conocer a la persona que verdaderamente eres y me agrada

El pecho de Daphne se infló, lanzó una mirada de reojo a Fleur pero la rubia no parecía dolida

- Me confundía mucho sentirme de esa manera por dos personas… y dos que son muy diferentes entre sí -Hermione se reacomodó en su asiento- Nunca me había considerado una persona indecisa pero ahí estaban ustedes dos, causando estragos en mi cabeza -Hermione desvío su mirada a Luna- y luego… una tarde llegó Luna a mi oficina

Luna se encogió más en su asiento mientras las miradas confundidas de Fleur y Daphne se posaban en ella

- Y me hizo entender que no tenía que elegir, pero si decidir

Fleur y Daphne se miraron confundidas

- Me hizo darme cuenta que está bien querer a más de una persona… el amor no se limita, no se codifica, no es un paquete de galletas que se pueda empaquetar y sellar, es mucho más que eso… -Lanzó una pequeña risa- y me confundí más, porque Luna fue capaz de ver algo que yo no podía, Luna… Luna -Hermione llamó y la nombrada levantó el rostro temerosa- Me hiciste sentir bien… me hiciste sentir, comprendida… Me hiciste sentir de una forma que llevaba varios años sin experimentar y… no me di cuenta hasta que te marchaste de mi oficina que realmente apreciaba tu presencia

Daphne se reacomodó en su asiento, completamente sorprendida- Estás… ¿Estás diciendo que… que… -Daphne miró de arriba abajo a Luna- ¿Qué te gusta Luna?

Los ojos de Luna se conectaron con los marrones, brillando con ilusión. Hermione asintió levemente- Eso creo…

Hermione miró a las tres, la quijada de Daphne amenazaba con independizarse de su rostro, Fleur también se notaba confundida pero parecía comprenderlo, Luna también parecía muy sorprendida pero su sonrisa indicaba que estaba feliz por la noticia

- Y… -Daphne trataba de recomponerse de su sorpresa- ¿Entonces? No, no estoy entendiendo nada

Fleur y Hermione compartieron una mirada- Bueno -La castaña se aclaró la garganta- Le había comentado a Fleur un par de cosas, habíamos hablado sobre ello

- ¿Por qué con ella? -Daphne se cruzó de brazos- Creo que era más justo que las tres nos enteráramos al mismo tiempo

- Sigo siendo la novia oficial -Fleur le dedicó una gélida mirada antes de regresar su vista a Hermione- Además ella no me había dicho lo de Luna… Ahora cállate y escucha

Daphne no parecía muy alegre por la respuesta pero se mantuvo en silencio. Luna miraba expectante.

- Creo que la idea inicial de ustedes dos -Hermione miró a Fleur y a Daphne- puede funcionar… Quiero seguir viéndolas… a las tres

Luna asintió fervientemente, Fleur sonrió un momento y Daphne miró a las otras dos, interesada en saber si lo aprobaban- ¿Las tres? ¿Cómo una orgía?

- Ni lo sueñes -Fleur se distanció de ella lo más que el sillón le permitió- Tú y yo no estamos en la misma sintonía

Daphne soltó una risa nerviosa- ¿Y tú pensabas que yo estaba ansiosa de ello? … tengo mejores gustos

Hermione empezaba a dudar de la factibilidad de su plan- Chicas

Luna sonrió a las otras dos, conocía bien la antipatía entre ambas- A mí no me importaría -Agregó con una sonrisa, su sentido del humor y confianza habían regresado después de la confesión de la castaña

Hermione negó- No se trata de eso -Esperó un momento antes de hablar- Es decir, no puedo prohibirles si quieren ver a alguien más pero… no puede haber secretos… Lo único que puede hacer funcionar a ESTO -Hizo un circulo con la mano en el espacio entre ellas para enfatizar aún más la palabra- es la confianza

- ¿Tú estarás con las tres? -Inquirió Luna- ¿y nosotras podemos estar con otra siempre que las demás sean conscientes?

Hermione asintió- No pretendo privatizar a ninguna de ustedes… no podría pedirles eso sabiendo que ustedes estarían compartiendo mis afectos

Luna asintió- De acuerdo

Daphne se giró a verla de forma exceptiva- ¿Y ya? ¿Lo vas a aceptar así de fácil?

Luna se giró a verla con una sonrisa y asintió- ¿Por qué no? Hermione me gusta desde hace mucho y si tengo la oportunidad de estar con ella la tomaré… No sé tú pero al menos yo no fingiré que tengo mejores opciones, no fingiré que no estoy muriendo porque ella me dejé ser, aunque sea pequeña, parte de su vida -Luna sonrió ampliamente- ¿No lo oíste? Le gusto -Comentó con ilusión

Daphne se giró a ver a Fleur- Creí que eras muy posesiva

Fleur se enderezó en su asiento- Lo soy… pero la amo demasiado para limitarla -Fleur tomó una larga aspiración- El hecho que las quiera a ustedes no hace que ella me quiera menos, no me hace menos importante en su vida… Quizás no pueda ser la única chica que ocupe sus pensamientos a lo largo del día, pero te aseguro que los momentos que pase conmigo ella sólo pensará en mi -Fleur se giró a ver a Daphne con prepotencia- Ella me quiere

- y me quiere a mí -Agregó Luna feliz

- Y a mí -Daphne no quitaba la mirada de Fleur

-Yo la amo -La francesa asintió- Y puedo aceptar eso… ¿Tú puedes?

Daphne se giró a ver a la castaña con actitud decidida- Bien, supongo que hay que establecer reglas de convivencia

Hermione sonrió entusiasmada

* * *

- ¿Y ellas lo aceptaron? -Ginny dejó salir un largo silbido, impresionada por las noticias de la castaña- En el colegio todos apostaban que a los treinta acabarías en una vieja casa, con tres o cuatro gatos y completamente sola… y ahora hay tres chicas que han acordado compartirte… Eso es muy inesperado, por decir poco… aunque no en el mal sentido, tú sabes que aquí es muy común ver eso

Hermione lanzó una carcajada, su actitud había mejorado mucho en los últimos días- Supongo que si…

Ginny se inclinó un poco más sobre su asiento- Entonces… ¿A cuál veras hoy?

- Pues todas ellas tienen acceso al departamento -Hermione observó el reloj- No tenemos días u horarios establecidos… la única regla es que no pueden estar más de dos días por semana solas conmigo

- Porque eso rompería la equidad -Aclaró la pelirroja- ¿No es muy agotador? ¿Estar con todas? -Ginny se sonrojó ligeramente

Hermione ahogó una risa- No es que me acueste con ellas a diario ¿Sabes? -Ambas rieron un momento- A veces sólo salimos por un café, a cenar, ver una película o simplemente nos quedamos dormidas juntas

- ¿Y Fleur? Siempre creí que mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarte

Hermione negó- A decir verdad, creo que está bastante cómoda… Claro que siempre que estamos juntas en la intimidad deja muy claro quién manda -Hermione soltó una ligera risa- Creo que todas lo hacen, cuando están conmigo no quieren ni que mencione a otra

- Bueno, tratan de que seas de ellas el tiempo que estás con ellas, es su momento íntimo… Cuando eres enteramente de ellas, cuando no tienen que compartirte

Hermione suspiró- Lo sé, cuando estoy con ellas por separado tratan de dejar muy claro que soy solo de ellas… Quizás Fleur es un poco más posesiva, más dominante

Ginny rio- sí, lo pude notar -La pelirroja señaló el cuello de la castaña- No es muy discreta cuando trata de marcar lo que es suyo

Hermione se sonrojó y acomodó el cuello de la blusa- Esa fue Luna

Ginny soltó una enorme carcajada mientras se tapaba la boca- ¡Merlín! ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado de la callada?

Hermione se encogió de hombros- Supongo que cada una tiene sus momentos

- Una semana en el paraíso ¿No? -Ginny sonrió- Quizás deba buscar algo así -Bromeó- Después del fiasco de Harry y Diana

Hermione le sonrió solidariamente- Quizás ninguno de ellos eran los indicados

- Ni que lo digas -Ginny observó su reloj- Tengo una reunión pero… mañana quiero escuchar todo acerca de esto

- ¿Por la tarde? -Inquirió la castaña y observó que Ginny asentía

- Cenar, tengo comida con mis hermanos

Hermione asintió- Claro

Ginny le guiñó el ojo- Hasta entonces, que te diviertas

* * *

Hermione entró a la casa, un olor bastante agradable inundaba el hogar- Hola

- ¡Hermione! -Daphne fue la primera en lanzarse en sus brazos y cubrirle la boca, apretó su cuerpo contra el ella con fervor, sus manos comenzaban a bajar hambrientamente por su espalda

- Tsk, tsk, tsk -Fleur apareció por detrás chasqueando la lengua, juguetonamente golpeó el hombro de Daphne- Hoy es reunión

Daphne giró lo ojos pero sonreía, miró a Fleur fingiendo enojo- Tenía que ser la Veela la que me interrumpiera

- Blablabla -Fleur le dio un pequeño caderazo para posicionarse de frente a la castaña, le acomodó un mechón de pelo con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal tu día?

Hermione sonrió- Bien… pero ahora mejor -La castaña la abrazó por la cintura mientras besaba sus labios, eran más delgados que los de Daphne pero igual de tersos. Sonrió en medio del beso para después separarse, Daphne ya no estaba- ¿Qué hacen?

- Nos ocupamos de la cena -Respondió sonriente la francesa, tomando la mano de Hermione y guiándola a través de la sala hasta la cocina, Luna tenía un delantal y batía con fervor una masa espesa- al menos Luna y yo… Daphne saca las cosas de la alacena

- Ja ja ja -Replicó Daphne- La cocina es para los elfos

Hermione se aclaró la garganta y Daphne bajó la mirada, fingiendo estar muy entretenida con los huevos

Luna se acercó a la castaña y con su dedo untó un poco de la masa en su nariz- Hola -Hermione sonrió, podía oler la mantequilla y la harina

Luna se levantó sobre sus pies y con la punta de la lengua retiró la masa espesa de la nariz, Hermione se estremeció. Luna retrajo su lengua y se colgó del cuello- Hola

Ambas se separaron y Hermione esbozó una gran sonrisa- ¿Qué haremos hoy?

Fleur le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla- Películas

Hermione asintió levemente- Creo que antes iré a bañarme

- ¿Quieres compañía? -Se ofreció Daphne, trató de avanzar hacia la castaña pero Luna se interpuso

- No tan rápido querida -Luna colocó su dedo índice en la barbilla de la otra y la hizo retroceder- Que hoy es un día pacifico

Daphne hizo un puchero pero retrocedió. Fleur sacó la lengua de forma infantil, burlándose de ella. Luna comenzó a tararear una pequeña canción, Hermione las observó una vez más, con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de abandonar la cocina y dirigirse al baño, pensando que todo estaba bien, todo marchaba adecuadamente.

* * *

- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! -Luna se aferró al brazo de Hermione, jalándola con fuerza

La castaña no pudo contener la risa- Está bien, está bien… subiremos ahí

- Me niego -Daphne se cruzó de brazos y dejando de caminar- Yo NO, repito: NO, NO subiré a esa bestia

Fleur soltó una pequeña risa- Es una montaña rusa princesa… ¿Acaso le tienes miedo? -Rio al ver que Daphne continuaba con su postura- ¿Pero no fuiste tú quien dijo que había peleado con una horda de duendes? ¿Y no tienes valor para subir a una pequeña montaña rusa?

Daphne levantó una ceja, entrecerró los ojos al ver a Fleur- No es miedo… simplemente no me place

Fleur se encogió de hombros- Bien, entonces quédate aquí… con el chico que vende algodones de azúcar mirándote el trasero

Hermione observó que Daphne comenzaba a enojarse seriamente- venga -Se acercó a ella- Vamos… no puedes despreciarme ¿Vamos?

Daphne vaciló un momento- Pero yo voy contigo

- ¡No! -Reclamó Luna- Ella fue contigo en el carrusel… es mi turno

Daphne miró a Fleur- Bien… iré con la francesita…

Fleur se mordió el labio juguetonamente- Esto será muy divertido -Susurró con una amplia y maliciosa sonrisa.

Las tres hacían fila para ingresar al juego, Hermione casi podía palpar los nervios de Daphne y la excitación de Luna. Fleur parecía muy divertida- Fleur -La castaña se acercó a susurrarle al oído- Sé buena

La francesa abrió los ojos sorprendida, fingiendo indignación- Yo siempre

La castaña se alborotó un poco la melena, entrelazando su mano con la de Luna. Quizás traer a la tres a la feria no había sido su idea más brillante.


	7. Parte 6

**Parte 6**

* * *

_ / Hermione dejó caer su cuerpo contra la alfombra, el alcohol en su cuerpo anestesió cualquier dolor que la caída hubiese producido. Al caer comenzó a reír, no tenía la menor idea de qué era tan gracioso pero reía sin parar. _

_Daphne con mayor compostura se sentó a un lado mientras Luna cargaba a la francesa con un poco de dificultad hasta asentarla sobre el sillón. _

_- Dime que hay más alcohol aquí -Daphne dirigió su vista a todas direcciones en busca de algo para beber _

_Hermione se inclinó para recostar su rostro en las piernas de Fleur, sabía que el alcohol había hecho estragos en su cabeza pero aún era un tanto consciente de lo que sucedía. Sintió que Fleur la jalaba casi dolorosamente del cuello y la atraía hacia sí, uniéndose en un beso pasional, sentía el alcohol en el paladar de la otra, su lengua resbalosa recorría desde la punta de sus labios hasta encontrarse con su lengua, recorriendo cada parte de ella, Hermione podía sentir su sexo palpitar nuevamente, estaba húmeda desde aquél bar, su deseo empezaba a ser incontenible. _

_Un estruendo en la mesa las hizo separarse, Daphne había botado un par de cosas en su intento de tomar la botella que Luna acababa de asentar- ¿Quieren? -Ofreció al darse cuenta que la atención de todas estaba sobre ella _

_Fleur levantó la mano rápidamente, mientras le hacía señas a Luna de sentarse a su lado- Es una noche maravillosa_

_Hermione conocía muy el departamento de Luna, con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie y con mayor esfuerzo se dirigió hacia el equipo de sonido, lo accionó después de varios torpes movimientos y la música comenzó a sonar- Mucho mejor -Susurró la castaña mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba guiar por la música. Sus caderas comenzaron un ligero movimiento, elevó sus manos ligeramente y se mordió el labio. Dio un par de vueltas, descendiendo y ascendiendo apenas unos centímetros acentuando el movimiento de su trasero. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con las tres rubias frente a ella, Daphne mirándola sin inhibiciones, comiéndola con la mirada. Fleur se mordía el labio mientras sostenía con fuerza el colchón en su regazo. Luna se relamía los labios antes de tomar otro trago directo de la botella. _

_Hermione, aún consciente experimentó una cálida ola desde sus pantorrillas hasta su sexo, un cosquilleo le recorrió el vientre. Estaba siendo deseada por las tres chicas frente a ella. Les guiñó el ojo mientras continuaba su movimiento. Esta vez, con mayor seguridad guío sus manos hasta su cuello, rasguñándose a sí misma la piel hasta los pechos, se estrujó uno de ellos con ligereza, su otra mano continuó su camino hasta la cadera, la subió nuevamente, levantando levemente el inicio de la blusa, su otra mano también bajo, acompañando a la otra. Ahora ambas manos jugaban con el inicio de la blusa, levantándola y dejando ver un poco más arriba del ombligo. Dejó fija una mano sobre su vientre mientras en un movimiento de caderas descendiente su otra mano jugueteaba con la tela de su falda, sabía que sus espectadoras estaban teniendo una buena vista de su ropa interior y probablemente hasta eran capaces de ver la humedad en su prenda íntima. _

_Se sobresaltó al sentir otro cuerpo a lado de ella- Ven aquí -El aliento caliente a alcohol golpeó contra la mejilla de Hermione _

_Unas suaves pero firmes manos la sujetaron por la cintura y pegaron su cuerpo contra el de la otra fémina, Hermione abrió los ojos y pudo ver el cabello rubio golpearle el rostro. Sintió una húmeda y excitante lengua recorrerle el cuello. Dejó salir un par de gemidos mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba y se pegaba a la otra chica, reclamando un poco de fricción. Podía sentir los pechos de la otra contra los suyos y una rodilla que friccionaba enloquecedoramente contra su entrepierna._

_Hermione sostuvo el trasero de la otra con fuerza, haciendo que la otra echara la cabeza hacia atrás y dejara salir un gemido. Hermione pudo reconocer su cara. Daphne gemía mientras se mordía el labio. Sus ojos azules no eran visibles, tenía la frente arrugada mientras trataba de contener el placer que las manos de Hermione le ocasionaban. Las manos de Daphne se dirigieron hacia el pecho de la castaña y ésta tembló en anticipación. _

_Antes de que Hermione pudiera gemir por la mano sobre su pecho, otra mano tomó su lugar y la boca de otra chica estaba sobre ella, no necesito abrir los ojos para saber que eran las manos de Fleur las que le apretaban con fuerza y su lengua la que ahora resbalaba por su cuello. Sintió la mano de Fleur bajar por su cintura y aventurarse por su falda, alcanzó a tocar su sexo sobre la ropa antes de que Luna hablara. _

_- Chicas… Chicas -Luna hizo sonar su voz sobre la sala- La noche es larga y aún tenemos alcohol _

_Daphne aprovechó la vacilación de la francesa y tomó a Hermione de los hombros, trastabillando regresaron a su asiento en la alfombra. Hermione comenzó a reír, no necesitaba ver a la francesa para imaginar su puchero de frustración_

_- ¿Qué es tan divertido? -Inquirió Daphne- o quizás ya estás muy ebria _

_Hermione negó- Aún no… pero pronto -Hermione tomó la botella de Wiski sobre la mesa y dio un largo trago, la garganta protestó pero lo ignoró. Extendió la botella hacia Daphne._

_La rubia tomó la botella de la parte baja, mientras sus ojos seguían conectados a la castaña. Lentamente llevó la botella a su boca, con la punta de su lengua recorrió el radio de la boquilla y se relamió los labios, se mordió el labio inferior para rematar sus insinuaciones. _

_Hermione sintió el cosquilleo en su entrepierna aumentar, podía percibir que Luna y Fleur reían pero no era capaz de captar lo que sus voces decían, todo, incluyendo la música parecía un lejano zumbido. _

_Daphne llevó nuevamente la boquilla a su boca y dio un trago, corto pero firme- ¿Te apetece Granger? -Extendió la botella de vuelta a la castaña_

_Hermione tuvo que aclarar su garganta antes de responder- No tienes idea -Susurró quedamente. Tomó otro trago de la botella, un hilo de licor se escapó de sus labios y se coló por su cuello, recorriendo la clavícula hasta perderse entre sus senos- ¿Quieres un poco más? _

_Daphne se relamía los labios mientras sus ojos estaban pegados donde el hilo de licor desapareció- Mucho más… _

_Hermione permaneció un momento en silencio antes de romper en carcajadas. Era consciente de lo que estaba provocando y le encantaba. _

_- Yo -Luna se arrodilló a un lado de la castaña- Yo también quiero un poco- Argumento mientras arrebataba la botella de manos de Hermione, tomó un sorbo antes de inclinar la botella de alcohol sobre la boca de Hermione y torpemente dejar que el líquido cayera sobre el cuello y ropa de la castaña. Ambas empezaban a reír descontroladamente, la risa de la castaña se vio interrumpida cuando Fleur se sentó sobre su regazó a lamer el alcohol. Hermione soltó un ligero gemido. Dirigió su mano hacia el trasero de la francesa pero una almohada golpeó su cabeza. Nuevamente comenzaron a reír. _

_En esa ocasión había sido Daphne quién había detenido todo progreso y en el camino había ocasionado que la blusa de la francesa quedara empapada en alcohol- Joder-susurró Fleur mientras las otras tres reían. Tambaleándose se levantó, quedando de pie observó a detenimiento el estado de su blusa- Bien hecho Daphne _

_Luna parecía la más consciente de las tres y se paró de frente a la rubia, su mano se colocó sobre el hombro de la francesa- Creo que deberías quitártela antes de que te enfermes -Luna dirigió su mirada a Hermione, consciente de que las estaban mirando, Luna se mordió el labio mientras bajaba su mano, deslizando su palma entre los pechos de Fleur, cayendo lentamente por su vientre hasta el final de la tela, enrolló dos de sus dedos en la tela y comenzó a subirla. _

_En un inicio los celos de Hermione habían estado a punto de interrumpir toda acción pero ahora apretaba sus piernas con la esperanza que la humedad se detuviera, cuando las manos de Luna apretaron la cintura desnuda de Fleur supo que apretar sus piernas no daba resultado. Luna la miró un momento, casi pidiendo aprobación para tocar a la que era su novia. Hermione no hizo ningún movimiento pero estaba segura que Luna vio el deseo a través de sus pupilas porque de inmediato mordió a Fleur por el cuello y jaló con fuerza su cabellera, obligándola a retraer su cabeza. Hermione apretó su pierna fuertemente con su mano, ver a Fleur siendo dominada la excitaba mucho más de lo hubiera calculado y Luna en actitud dominante. Aquello era todo un espectáculo a los ojos de la castaña. _

_Dio un brincó cuando la mano de Daphne se posó sobre su pierna y comenzó a acariciarle de arriba abajo, Hermione no puso ninguna oposición pero devolvió su vista al frente, donde Luna estaba dando una catedra de dominación. La Ravenclaw pasó su lengua por la barbilla de Fleur, recorriendo los alrededores de sus labios, Fleur intentó besarla pero Luna jaló con mayor fuerza, Fleur gruñó de dolor pero no se retrajo. Luna la empujó contra la pared, haciendo que la frente y pecho de la francesa se pegara con fuerza contra el tapiz, Luna aún la jalaba del cabello, mordió con ímpetu la oreja y clavó sus uñas en la espalda de la francesa. Fleur trató de liberarse pero Luna la reprendió aún más, metiendo su rodilla entre las piernas de Fleur_

_Hermione observó a Luna mover sus labios pero no distinguió lo que le decía a Fleur, la mano de Daphne se había aventurado más arriba y daba ligeros masajes circulares a escasos centímetros del sexo de la castaña, había tomado el suficiente valor para pasar su lengua por el antebrazo de Hermione y acariciado con la punta de su nariz la piel, subiendo hasta su cuello, donde ahora tomaba largas aspiraciones, como si deseara inhalar a la castaña por completo. Hermione tomó la cabeza de Daphne y acarició su cabello sin mirarle, su vista seguía fija en las dos rubias contra la pared. Luna había bajado, mordía la espalda de Fleur, ya había soltado su cabello pero Fleur tenía una mejilla pegada firmemente contra el tapiz y con la boca entre abierta, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y las palmas de sus manos pegadas a la pared con fuerza. Luna metió ambas manos entre las piernas de la francesa, arrancándole varias frases en francés. _

_Hermione no pudo contenerse más y se lanzó a los labios de Daphne, en un rápido e inesperado movimiento tuvo a la rubia debajo de ella, las manos de Daphne se aferraron a su trasero, levantando la falda y sosteniéndolos con firmeza. Hermione se sentó sobre Daphne con las manos en sus pechos, estrujándolos sin piedad, tenía los ojos cerrados y podía oír los gemidos de Fleur. Se echó hacia atrás para acariciar las piernas de Daphne, ésta aprovecho el movimiento para inclinarse y morder sobre la ropa los pechos de la castaña, utilizaba una de sus manos para mantener su posición y con la otra continuaba acariciando los glúteos, con los dientes comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de Hermione._

_La castaña abrió los ojos, Daphne tenía el pelo enmarañado y la voz ronca, trataba desesperadamente de deshacerse de los botones. Hermione negó, empujó a Daphne quizás con demasiada potencia, haciendo que se azotará con la alfombra, no pareció importarle porque su respiración entrecortada y la forma en que se mordía el labio le indicaban que seguía igual o más excitada. _

_Hermione se inclinó y comenzó a besarle el cuello, pasó su lengua y pudo sentir el pulso en su garganta, mordió tan solo un poco y los gemidos se produjeron de forma inmediata- Estás empapada ¿Verdad? -Hermione no sabía ni le importaba descubrir de dónde había salido esa faceta suya, pero le fascinaba- ¿Verdad? -Mordió con mayor fuerza _

_Daphne asintió sin vacilar _

_Hermione coló su mano por debajo de la ropa y le pellizcó uno de los pezones con tanta fuerza que Daphne apretó la alfombra- ¿Me deseas? -Inquirió la castaña. A pesar de que todo su cuerpo vibraba, su voz era firme, sin un atisbo de nerviosismo. _

_Daphne asintió débilmente _

_Hermione gruñó, deseaba algo más concreto, deseaba dominarla por completo. Con una de sus manos recorrió los labios de Daphne e introdujo uno de sus dedos en la boca de la otra, sintió un gemido gutural y tuvo que contener sus propias ganas de gemir. Metió otro dedo en la boca de Daphne, cuando sus dedos estuvieron bastante húmedos con la saliva los retiró. Se aseguró de tener la atención de Daphne antes de pasar aquellos dedos por la blusa desabotonada, metiéndolos entre su sujetador y pellizcando con ellos su propio pezón. Soltó un gemido antes de regresar su mirada a Daphne- ¿Me deseas? _

_- Mucho -Respondió Daphne con firmeza- Te deseo mucho _

_Hermione se echó hacia atrás recostándose sobre el sillón- Entonces ven _

_Daphne no dudo un segundo en abalanzarse sobre su clavícula, subiendo por su cuello mientras sus manos hambrientas recorrían sus contornos. Hermione jadeó, tenía la respiración entrecortada y la falda hasta la cintura, gran parte de su blusa desabotonada. Hace algunos minutos no oía los movimientos de Fleur y Luna, aunque ella estaba más enfocada en la manera en que Daphne movía su lengua en su cuello. Dirigió su vista hacia la derecha, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Su vista quedo fija en un bote de crema batida color rosa. _

_Daphne se separó unos centímetros de Hermione y siguió la mirada de Hermione, sonrió ante el hallazgo. _

_Hermione regresó su vista a Daphne, sonreía en la misma dirección que ella, se mordió el labio al imaginar los escenarios, quizás era el alcohol lo que la había desinhibido pero justo ahora se sentía capaz de cumplir cualquiera de sus fantasías, anuló la distancia entre ambas y besó el cuello de Daphne con fervor, dejando varias marcas rojas a su paso. Lamió la parte trasera de la oreja de la rubia antes de susurrarle- Ve por ella… _

_Daphne no dudó un segundo y se puso de pie, en poco tiempo estuvo de regreso con el frasco y una amplia sonrisa. _

_Hermione seguía recostada en entre el sillón y el suelo- Ven, siéntate -Nuevamente vio a la rubia acatar su orden y colocarse a un lado de ella, acercándose para recibir un beso, Hermione profundizo el beso, tomó el trasero de Daphne con fiereza, arrancándole un súbito gemido. Sintió la mano de la Slytherin estrujarle el pecho, sus labios habían descendido y se acercaban al pecho de la castaña, la rubia subió la mirada, pidiendo permiso. Hermione asintió, la humedad entre sus piernas se había disparado. Daphne rápidamente despojó a la castaña de sus prendas y la contempló por unos momentos. _

_- Quítate la ropa -Le ordenó a la rubia. Daphne de inmediato comenzó a sacarse la ropa, sus pezones ya estaban firmes y la castaña pudo ver la humedad de las bragas cuando la rubia se deshizo de ellas, podía notar que todo el cuerpo se le estremecía al notar la desnudez de la otra, la sumisión- Ponte de cuatro _

_Daphne se coloró- Yo … -Trató de replicar pero Hermione abrió el frasco de crema batida y puso un poco sobre su dedo medio para después lamerlo sugerentemente. Los labios de Daphne temblaron un poco antes de colocarse de la manera en que le había sido ordenada. _

_Hermione se colocó detrás de ella y le dio una fuerte nalgada, clavó sus uñas en la parte superior de la espalda de Daphne y la deslizó hasta llegar a su trasero, dejando una marca roja por cada uña. Se inclinó y fue dejando esporádicos besos sobre la espalda, una de sus manos se había aventurado entre los muslos y Daphne hacía todo lo posible para mejorar el acceso, Hermione chasqueó la lengua, reprimiéndola. Todo su sexo estaba empapado pero decidió jugar, pasando únicamente la yema de sus dedos por el borde de su intimidad. Podía sentir que las piernas de Daphne vibraban cada vez que se acercaba un poco a la entrada de su sexo- Hermione… por favor _

_La castaña sonrió, sentía la adrenalina y el deseo recorrer su cuerpo- ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor qué? _

_- Tómame -Fue la respuesta, seca y concreta. Suficiente para encender más a la castaña _

_Hermione la tomó del pelo, cómo había visto que Luna sometía a Fleur, una de sus manos penetró sin previo aviso a la rubia, sus cuatro dedos entraron con un poco de resistencia al inicio, los dejó dentro, sintiendo las paredes internas de Daphne abrazarle los dedos, bañarlos con su humedad. _

_Daphne no pudo agachar la cabeza puesto que estaba siendo jalada hacia atrás, gemir le rasgó la garganta pero no había otra manera de liberarse del placer que le era infringido. Sintió los dedos de la castaña retirarse para luego ser reingresados de una forma agonizantemente lenta. Se inclinó un poco, lo que Hermione le permitió para sentir una penetración más profunda, gimió ante la sensación. _

_Hermione retiró los dedos y los reingresó con mayor rapidez y fuerza, Daphne gimió con mayor fuerza. Hermione dirigió su otra mano al pecho de la rubia, pellizcó con fuerza uno de sus pezones. Retiró sus dedos del interior de Daphne y escuchó a la rubia implorar que no lo hiciera pero le ignoro, se recogió el pelo con la mano seca y se inclinó, mordió el glúteo de la rubia y las quejas se acallaron, Daphne quedó nuevamente en silencio. La castaña se inclinó un poco más, utilizando ambas manos para separar las piernas de la otra y abrirlas lo suficiente para recorrer su sexo con la lengua_

_Daphne sintió que cada poro de su cuerpo se erizaba mientras soltaba toda clase de improperios. La respiración de Hermione le hacía cosquillas en el trasero y su lengua se deslizaba sobre sus pliegues. La lengua de Hermione se introdujo en ella, moviéndose de forma circular y sin otra estimulación, y no es que fuera necesaria, su cuerpo experimento un súbito escalofrío. Pudo sentir un cosquilleo desde la punta de sus pies hasta su frente. Sólo en ese momento fue consciente de la necesidad de aire que su cuerpo experimentaba. Se dejó caer sobre la alfombra con el pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente, luchando por aire. _

_Hermione se levantó, sus rodillas dolían un poco, tenía el sabor de Daphne en toda su boca. Quiso apoyarse sobre uno de sus brazos pero resbalo, observó el frasco de crema batida que aún yacía sobre la alfombra, en ese momento recordó su propia humedad y el entorno, agudizó los oídos y escuchó a Fleur desde la habitación. Daphne aún seguía echada en el piso con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo aperlado de sudor. Hermione tomó el frasco y silenciosamente se dirigió a la habitación, la única luz que entraba era la de la calle, permaneció en el borde de la puerta, esperando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra. Sólo oía los jadeos de Fleur. Al fin sus ojos se adaptaron y pudo ver que Fleur montaba la boca de Luna, ella misma apretaba sus pechos mientras se restregaba contra el rostro de la otra. Hermione tragó con dificultad. Quedó estática en esa posición, únicamente observando los movimientos de su novia. _

_Cómo si hubiese sentido la presencia, Fleur abrió los ojos, no detuvo sus movimientos pero su mirada estaba fija en la castaña, compartieron la mirada unos segundos antes de que la rubia le extendiera la mano, invitándola a unirse. _

_Hermione apretó la botella que tenía en las manos, sus pies comenzaron a caminar en dirección a Fleur, no sabía si Luna era o no consciente de su presencia, se sentó sobre el borde de la cama inicialmente, sólo observando. Pasaron unos momentos antes de que decidiera acariciar la pierna de Luna, al estar completamente recostada sobre la cama y con el rostro hundido en Fleur no tenía mucha movilidad. Hermione le acarició el muslo, estaba completamente desnuda y podía ver su sexo con claridad._

_Fleur apretó uno de sus pechos con mayor fuerza, Hermione estaba abriéndole las piernas a Luna y sabía que eso estaba afectando a la Ravenclaw, podía sentir vibraciones de los gemidos de Luna, veía a Hermione tomar posesión de otro cuerpo y curiosamente no le provocaba celos, sino por el contrario, le excitaba más. Vio la lengua de Hermione recorrer las piernas de Luna y pudo sentir un cosquilleo en sus piernas, donde la lengua de Hermione se resbalaba en otra. _

_Hermione dirigió una rápida mirada a Fleur, sus mejillas estaban coloradas lo que indicaba un signo de gran excitación en ella. Hermione subió sus manos por el vientre de Luna hasta sus pechos, cuidando no tocar sus pezones que ya estaban muy endurecidos. Con una mano tomó la crema batida, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, lo agitó ligeramente, sabía que Fleur la miraba y que Luna esperaba impaciente cualquier movimiento. Oprimió el frasco sobre el pecho de Luna, salió un poco de espuma color rosa que le cubrió el pezón, Hermione dedujo por el salto de ésta que estaba frío. Se acercó a su pecho y comenzó a dar largas lamidas de arriba abajo, ingiriendo la crema. _

_Los gemidos de Luna y Fleur se escucharon al unísono, la castaña repitió el proceso con el otro pecho, esta vez llevando su mano a la entrepierna de Luna, acariciando su clítoris con suma paciencia. No había tocado mucho pero su mano estaba empapada en fluidos, continuó lamiendo la crema hasta asegurarse que la había recogido toda. Su pierna sustituyó a su mano, comenzó a frotar el sexo de Luna constantemente, Fleur la miraba fijamente mientras continuaba atendiendo sus pechos con sus manos, se pellizcó un par de ocasiones más antes de soltar un sonoro grito. Dejándose caer a un lado de la cama, liberando el rostro de Luna. _

_Hermione de inmediato se abalanzó sobre los labios de Luna, sentía el sabor de Fleur en los labios de otro y podía sentir una ligera variación al gusto, Luna también coló su pierna en la intimidad de Hermione, ambas comenzaron un desenfrenado vaivén. No tardaron demasiado en esa posición, Luna tocó los pechos de Hermione sobre el sostén que aún tenía, los estrujó con fuerza un par de veces antes de que ambas sintieran que su cuerpo se relajaba. _

_Hermione se lanzó a un lado, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Sintió los labios de Fleur posarse sobre ella y esbozó una ligera sonrisa, estaba exhausta, no podía entender las palabras que Fleur le susurraba pero asintió sutilmente /_

Hermione abrió los ojos, tenía la frente completamente aperlada de sudor. Echó su cabello hacia atrás, sentía su ropa interior húmeda

- ¿Hermione? -Ginny le habló con voz rasposa

Hermione brincó en su asiento, reaccionando de la presencia de su amiga- ¿Ginny? ¿Qué… qué…?

- Viniste a mi casa a una noche de películas… Pero… -Ginny se aclaró la garganta, tenía las mejillas coloradas- Te quedaste dormida… estabas… estabas

- Sólo recordando algo -Hermione pasó su mano por su frente, tratando de quitar el sudor- Algo que pasó…

- Evidentemente -Ginny tenía la boca entre abierta y la respiración agitada

Hermione la observó con detenimiento- ¿Estás bien?

Ginny asintió- Es… Es sólo que hay mucho calor aquí

Hermione levantó una ceja, se mordió el labio inferior juguetonamente. Los últimos meses habían sido muy felices y satisfactorios, Fleur, Luna, Daphne y ella habían logrado acoplarse y llevar un ritmo muy normal, Hermione se sentía bastante satisfecha, había compartido encuentros sexuales tan solo un par de veces con dos de ellas y en una ocasión con las tres.

Además de estar con Hermione, Fleur y Luna eran las que solían intimar más seguido, ocasionalmente Luna y Daphne y en contadas ocasiones Fleur y Daphne. La castaña no solía poner objeciones, le parecía bien mientras no se generara conflicto. Estaban a punto de cumplir un año en esa situación y aun así, los recuerdos del primer encuentro solían venir a Hermione, arruinando su ropa interior.

Hermione observó a Ginny, la pelirroja sudaba y tenía la almohada apretada contra su pecho. Hermione sonrió con suficiencia, amaba a sus rubias, la satisfacían en modos que ni ella misma era consciente. Pero quizás era momento de alejarse de las rubias, tan sólo un momento, tan sólo una ocasión- ¿Segura? O… -Hermione pasó su dedo índice por su clavícula, hasta la abertura de su blusa, dejando ver la tela de su sujetador- ¿Me deseas?

Quizás era momento de probar a una pelirroja.

* * *

_**Feliz cumpleaños caucho de mi guarimba, que cumplas muchos más y que me permitas ser tu amiga en ese lapso. **_

_**Espero que esta historia haya sido de tu agrado **_

_**A todas las personas que leyeron, gracias por tomarse el tiempo. **_


End file.
